Alphas
by Extraho
Summary: Harry is not who everyone thinks him to be, but no one really is though - One night he meets someone who wont change the course of his destiny, but definitely how fast he'll get there. Harry/Fenrir MPreg
1. Chapter 1

Harry moaned in his sleep and the sheets twisted around his body as he turned to lie on his stomach. He'd had this dream so many times this month; he didn't quite know what to make of it. Well it wasn't exactly a dream; it was a memory.

It was the week before Harry was leaving for Hogwarts, just after he had received his letter from Hogwarts.

_~*~  
(Dream)_

"Right. Vernon, Dudley: you two are going to the zoo." Identical looks of confusion appeared on the faces of Vernon and the boys.

"Why can't I Go?" Harry asked with a pouting lip.

"Because we need to talk."

"About what?" he challenged. What could be more important than letting Harry go to the zoo and talk to the snakes?

"Your parents." The entire table fell still. The Dursley's never talked about Harry's parents. Each of their reasons were very different, but they all ended with the same conclusion; not conversation material.

Petunia had never hated her sister until the night she gave birth to a boy child. Lily's baby had died at birth. Grief stricken she stole another woman's child. The other woman had gone insane in her desperation. Petunia could never forgive her sister for doing that to another mother. Lily had never told anyone what she did, but somehow her husband knew. He did not address her on the matter, as he did not se the girl they had stolen the child from as a fitted mother. Instead he included a clause in his will stating that this baby was his legal heir, for that he needed Dumbledore's help.

The only reason for Petunia's knowledge about Harry's true origins was that she had a talent. A magical talent.

She was not a witch by any means, but magic, that she could do. Another kind of magic; it could not be taught, or detected by the magical community. She did not know exactly what she was, but her gift of divination had come in handy. She could see the history of everything she touched and she could break mental barriers that were strong as concrete. Of the future she could only see possible end results, but never how they would come to be.

After Harry was placed on her doorstep she had held the child of hours and soaked in the images of everything that had happened to this baby. After that she had gone to the places he had been and found out everything she needed. She could enter the magic world undetected. That was how she found out that the baby her sister had stolen, truly had no one, not yet, but she had kept an eye on his real parents, and now was the time to pass on her knowledge.

Vernon and Dudley had gone to the zoo and Harry sat on the couch waiting for his aunt to come back down from the attic.

"There" she said and dumped a heavy and dusty wooded chest on the otherwise spotless table. Harry looked up at her with expectant eyes. This had better be good.

It was good. Harry sat wide-eyed as she told him what Lily and James had done. Now it was Dumbledore's turn.

"Dumbledore was the one who hid your disappearance from the world, and made it possible for them to keep you. Your real parents are very powerful people with very powerful friends. One of these powerful friends, the most powerful one, Lord Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as his name is, found you and tried to retrieve you. Dumbledore killed James and Lily, and then forced Riddle to try to kill you with a curse called Avada Kedavara. Because it was someone else's hatred that drove the magic from him it did not work, but repelled back to him and destroyed his body.

Your parents never found out because he had not told anyone where he was going. His death- it's not sure if he is really dead actually- lead to your parents arrest. Your mother is in prison to this day, along with you stepfather, but your father could not be proven guilty, so he is free." Harry was, to say the least, shocked. He had a real mum and dad out there somewhere. He had always known about the magic world. That they had told him when he started levitating Dudley around the house, something the both of them loved.

"But who are my parents then?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy." She said. Had Harry grown up in the wizarding world, now would have been the time he would have either fainted or laughed, but he just blinked and sat silently.

"Your mother had married a man called Rabastan Lestragne. The problem with this was that both he and his brother could not have children due to an accident a few years prior, therefore they turned to their good friend and distant relative, Lucius Malfoy for help. Lucius was married to Bella's sister Nacrissa. Bella would give birth to Lucius child, you, who would become the Lestrage heir, and the Malfoy heir, if something should happen to his firstborn."

"I have a brother?" Harry gasped excitedly.

"Yes, his name is Draco, but the reason I am telling you all this is very important." She said.

"Even though Lucius was more than capable to take care of you, the ministry would never allow him to. This is because he is kind of like Don Corleone". Harry giggled at her choice of comparison.

"When Dumbledore gave you to me, knowing that you had living family, it was because he wants you to become his perfect weapon in a war that will start in a few years, and for that he needed you to become suppressed and obedient. That is why sometimes you have to wear Dudley's clothes, so that they will think we treat you badly." She took a deep breath. This was the most important part of all that she had to say.

"When you go to Hogwarts, you must become close to him and his allies. They will with no doubt try to steer you their way, using their children to befriend you. You must make a public enemy of your brother…" Harry began to protest. She raised her hand to her lips to silence him.

"…but you have to contact your father through him. Tell your brother everything, but in public you must seem as if you hate each other. Have him teach you everything he can. He will have used magic a lot longer than most at the school and will know very much. Now, the most important thing; Hogwarts is divided into four houses in which the students are sorted by personality. It is 'vital' that you go to Gryffindor. I know for a fact that you are a Slytherin through and through, both your parents went to Slytherin, but Lily and James both were in Gryffindor. " Harry nodded obediently. She took his head in her hands and kissed his forehead on his scar.

"I know it sounds silly darling, but your life depends on it. Just trust your brother and father, but stay true to your heart, no matter what happens."

"Penny?"

"Yes Harry."

"What did my real mum call me?"

"Logan. Logan Malfoy Lestrange."

~*~  
Change scenes

Harry ran so fast he did not know if his feet actually ever touched the ground. He had to catch up with Draco. There. There he was.

"Hey Malfoy!" He yelled. The blond turned around and sneered at the black haired boy.

"What do you want scarhead?!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I really want to be your friend. I really do, but I have to be friends with Weasel and the mudblood to keep up appearances." Harry had found out that he was the youngest in the purest families that had ever existed in magical history, the Backs, Malfoys and Lestrange and Potter through adoption. He was as pure as anyone could ever be.

"What do you mean keep up appearances. You're the old coots' Golden Boy!" the blond spat.

"They arranged for me to become 'friends' with Ron, thinking that little Harry would not realise that he was being manipulated. I mean, seriously; why would a pureblood family who had travelled from King's Cross for hundreds of years wear distinct wizarding clothes, hoarding a flock of red heads through the entire station, on the muggle side, while yelling 'this way, this way. Platform 9 ¾ is here. Hold your wands hidden and follow me!' Seriously." He said.

" I need him to think that I am his Golden Boy" Harry gasped for air between sentences. "I know you have no reason to trust me but just hear me out, please." Draco nodded. He was very curious of why a Gryffindor and a half-blood would call anyone a mudblood, even if it were true.

"My real name is Logan Malfoy Lestrange…" this caught Draco's attention and held it while Harry told his tale.

Fifteen minutes later that both sat against the cold stonewall of the dark dungeons. Draco was staring wide eyed at Harry.

"So you're my little brother, eh?" Harry nodded and waited anxiously for his reaction.

"Well. What can I say..." Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Welcome to the family." He said at last with a mischievous smile.

_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry cracked open an eye when he heard his aunt yelling for him to get out of bed. Despite what he let Ron and Hermione believe, he was never mistreated at the Dursley's, and he never had to wear Dudley's clothes- with a few exceptions of when all of his own were dirty. True, he had to do chores, but Dudley had to go to aunt Marge's place every now and then for a family visit, while Harry could mainly do what he wanted. He had been given a choice; chores or aunt Marge. It was not too difficult to make that decision. Dudley had no such luxuries. He even begged to swap them for chores. All in all, they were in fact quite normal, if you didn't count all the weird people watching them, making sure Harry was miserable.

'They should be fired.' Harry thought. They really were doing a shit job. Could they not tell a dejected child from a healthy teen? Apparently not.

Lying in his bed was not the shy and timid little saviour of the wizarding world, but a very grown up seventeen-year-old libertine. He really was as good looking as the devil, or so every conquest, which was about five every week, told him. Harry frowned at that thought. He realised that he had to do something about his libido before he went to school, or more importantly, to Grimmauld Place. It was getting really bad.

Maybe that was why his aunt was being so nice; his attentions to her were flattering. Well, he had to practise on someone. It was not like he could ruin his image of the polished golden boy at school. He smirked, yeah that was it. He was probably the only decent fuck she'd had in more that twenty years. Since she married Vernon, anyway. She had mentioned something of a lover she had before she married, but they had never really breached the subject because it seemed like it was a painful one. Twenty years of having nothing bigger that a knitting pin in her had left her as tight as a virgin, which was a feat considering the size of Dudley. Harry shuddered. Oh, all right. They were not entirely normal, but it helped that Petunia was not actually his aunt, or even distantly related.

He could tell it was doing her good though. She had filled out a bit, so now she was actually kind of, well, not hot, but she had this classic beauty that does not do away with age. No more too long neck, and not more look-a-like horse contests. When her friend pointed out that she was looking healthier than ever, she just said that her nephew was the greatest cook, such a 'darling'.

It wasn't Harry's cooking that had made her relax a bit, although, it had really improved this summer. He just seemed to have an instinctive grasp of how mush the meat should cook. Weird.

Harry stretched and stepped out of bed. With a heavy thump he landed painfully on the floor.

"Oh not again!" he moaned, or tried to, but all that left his mouth was a low growl. Every night since he had arrived back from school he had at some point turned into a giant black wolf with a white line across his face, from his cheek on the left side, over his nose between his eyes, and up to behind his ear.

Harry turned back into human form and sat naked on the floor. He had given up sleeping in a PJ a long time ago for reasons I trust do not need mentioning.

During the month he had been living with the Dursleys this year many things had happened to Harry. He had gotten taller, he guessed he was a good 6'3, his hair grew at super speed and it turned out that he had some sort of wavy not-quite-curls kind of curls- just plain messy would describe it perfectly, his muscles had grown rapidly and his senses had sharpened, so he no longer needed glasses. His hearing was incredible, and his sense of smell and taste had also increased. His reflexes and general physical shape; he loved it. He figured it had something to do with him turning into a wolf. He had to be a natural animagus or something, but how did that explain his need to have five partners a week, give or take depending on how close the full moon was?

Harry sighed and pulled on a black t-shirt. He had to go shopping again not long after all of this happened. He had told the shop-keeper that all his clothes were lost when his plane had to do an emergency landing on the water coming back from a school trip in Egypt. With the tan it was easy to make her believe.

He had bought three pairs everyday shoes in black, brown, dark blue and two pairs of nice ones, basic black /white t-shirts and singlets, faded jeans, a couple of nice ones, a bunch of linen shirts which were different shades of white/cream black, red, green, a black suit jacket with almost invisible narrow red stripes, and a regular dark brown/black leather jacket, no fuss just a buckle at the neck lining, very basic. Why by any more? he'd just grow out of it and he had to wear a school uniform most of the year.

He snatched a pair of jeans and pulled them on, not bothering with the boxers. In the bathroom he pulled his hair into a ponytail and splatted a bit of water in his face. Patting his face dry he let his fingers run across his cheek and jaw. He needed to shave again.

On his seventeenth birthday he had been thankful for that the blood glamour's finally faded. After his coming of age he truly was the splitting image of his father- except the inky black hair and his eyes. He had his mother's eyes- or someone on his mother's side, that is.

He made his way down the stairs and snuck up behind his aunt. Without fail he would grow hard at the sight of her every morning. He eyed her legs and had to stop himself from making an appreciative sound.

Petunia felt strong muscled arms circle her narrow waist tightly and against her bum she could feel what her 'nephew' would call a 'small' problem. His libido would get him into trouble one day. She gave a little squeak when he spun her around and placed her onto the kitchen bench where she had been cutting vegetables. He moved between her legs and let his jeans clad hard-on rub against her panty-covered core.

"Hello there Penny love." He whispered in her ear and traced it with his tongue. Petunia felt her underwear soak the second she heard his voice. She yanked the leather belt on his jeans and worked the buttons open in a flash. Harry pulled her panties aside, but left it on as he ploughed into her in one powerful thrust. They met in a frenzied and deep kiss as he hit bottom. Penny's moan of pleasure was reduced to a vibration in her mouth that Harry loved.

Out on the street the young mailman got an eyeful of something he was not likely to forget; Petunia Dursley hot and flustered getting fucked long and hard by the no-good troublemaker, criminal and absolutely breathtaking Harry Potter. Michael shook his head. If anyone deserved a good round with that man, it was her; simply for putting up with that rude husband of hers, not to mention the son. He himself was one of the conquests of Mr. Potter, so he knew how she felt. He was addictive. For an entire month Michael got himself thoroughly ravished at any opportunity that presented itself. He was constantly very sore and sometimes have trouble sitting. After a week he had bought himself a dildo to keep himself stretched and ready all for whenever Harry would want him. The only trouble with that was that it was gently stroking his prostate at every step he took, and when he sat down he could hardy keep himself from moaning out loud. Sometimes he cursed the day he met Harry Potter.

Petunia bit Harry's tongue as she came to keep quiet. She nearly came again when Harry shuddered within her. She sighed contently at the warmth spreading in her core. It always surprised her that he could come without actually coming. Never, not once had he ejaculated in her, but he had always had an orgasm. She knew he prided himself in his restraint. He was not for leaving behind souvenirs in the places he visited.

Harry heard the floorboards creak and butted his nose to the shoulder his head had been resting on.

"They're up." Carefully he pulled out of her and mumbled an apology when she winched in pain. He was quite big, and he was not gentle, it just didn't do it for him, but he was never careless for those he bedded. If they didn't like pain, that was fine, if they did, that was fine too. He didn't care either way.

"It was worth it Harry." She sighed as she slipped down from the counter. Harry whispered a cleaning spell and gave the air-freshener a punch. Petunia gave a slight giggle at the tingling sensation of the cleaning spell. Harry quirked a brow at her.

"Feel good?" the amusement at her reaction was clear in his voice.

"Oh, shut up you!" she shot and swatted him playfully on the arm. She needed the excitement Harry could give her. He wasn't …'him', she was not likely to ever see 'him' again, but Harry was the next best thing, so to speak. She knew 'he' was alive, but he was not the kind of man who would come knocking on her door to whisk her away once more. It had been eighteen years since they last exchanged words, an all of that time, she had only seen him once, when he came to pick up Harry. She hadn't been home, but saw him from the kitchen window of her neighbour. Harry was the closest she could get to release. She knew she was using him, but so was he. There were no feelings, just the need.

Harry snapped his fingers and four plates accompanied by knives, forks and teacups floated out of their shelves and landed neatly on the table. With another snap of his fingers the food appeared out of no were, ready to be eaten.

"I love being grown up." He stated simply as he sat down.

"And I love you being grown up." Petunia answered as she set down a carton of juice. Harry smirked at the double meaning of that. As it turned out, Petunia didn't hate magic, just uncontrolled magic, the kind that would get Harry kicked out of school.

"Fill my plate up would you!" Vernon snapped from the stairs. Harry rolled his eyes. A second later Vernon's plate was filled to the brim with everything he normally ate for breakfast.

"Done" Harry yelled as his uncle wobbled down the stairs, just behind him was his cousin, Dudley who was no longer a big fat mountain of pure fat. In fact, he did look rather well, not ravishing, but like a fairly normal slightly chubby sixteen year old kid from the London area.

Dudley had always treated Harry with a little awe, like a little brother saw up to his big brother even though they were the same age. It was even Harry who came up with the game Harry Hunting, but lately Dudley had seen how he had grown up, in sorts.

:::Flashback:::

Harry was holding the phone at an arms length from his ear looking incredibly bored. Ginny Weasley was in a right state. Dudley and Petunia was sitting in the couch staring at him, or rather the phone in amusement.

When the yelling stopped Harry calmly brought it closer.

"Get over it Ginny! I told you it was just a one-off before we even did it." he rolled his eyes as she shrieked.

"I don't care if you're pregnant! It's not my kid!"

"How I know? Have you ever heard of contraceptives?!"

"Piss off."

"I'm not marrying you even if it is mine, which it's not."

"You told them we're engaged?"

"No. Not going to happen lass."

"I know we dated last term, but it was for a fucking week!"

"I don't care if you get disgraced, you deserve it you slag."

"No, it's got nothing to do with you getting pregnant out of wedlock! It's because you're trying to pin it on me!"

"You're not exactly my type Ginny."

"Red heads are a little too close to home."

"Yes, your mum will be upset, but that's not my fault. You're the one who lied."

"Well, we'll never find out what Lily thinks about it, will we? 'Cause she 'dead'!"

"Send your brothers then. Lets see who they'll believe, you, or a fathering test at St. Mungo's."

"Quit crying." He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming.

"Put Ron on the phone would you…"

:::Flashback End:::

"You'll paint the fence today." Vernon said as he forked down a big juicy piece of bacon.

"Did it yesterday." Harry replied without looking up from his plate.

"Clean the house, then."

"Day before that."

"Bathroom?"

"Shiny cocaine white."

"Garden?"

"Done."

"Anything you haven't done yet, boy." Vernon sighed. It was hard to keep up the charade of hating his nephew in public when the boy was such a good kid- if you didn't count in his mischievousness. He could be quite the troublemaker. He knew that Harry used magic in his home and he really didn't mind now that the boy was of age. That is, as long as he didn't hex anything to do tricks on them. If it made the house stay permanently clean and the food forever fresh, he was a very happy man.

"Nope, it's all done."

"Fine. I got called in to work today, so I won't be able to take you to the boxing match today."

"But dad..." Dudley whined. "I'm fighting today!"

"I know, that is why Harry is taking you." He said without taking his nose out of his food. Harry on the other hand chocked on a piece of scrambled eggs.

"You're letting 'me' drive?"

"You know how don't you?"

"Yes, of course." Harry had spent his two previous summers on the racing tracks. He had become so good that the manager hired him to test the cars. For a month and a half a year he had the dream job of every boy- male, in Britain; he wrecked cars for a living. What Harry didn't know was that Vernon had seen him drive when he was at the garage to sell mechanic equipment a year ago.

:::Falshback:::

Vernon saw a red Ferrari tear down the tracks and pull a fine drift around the bend.

"Please tell me, who is driving that car?"

"That would be our young Harry Potter." The manager said with pride in his voice. Vernon choked on his tea.

"Not Harry James Potter?"

"Yes, that one. Do you know him?"

"Yes, he is my nephew. I always wondered where he snuck off to all day."

"Ah, well. He is actually two years too young to even drive, let alone be a test driver for The Racing Charts, but he was simply too talented to let go. He started out just watching the others drive and sometimes help out in the garage. He knows engines like his own back pocket. I saw his talent for driving when he was asked to move one of the cars to the car park. Never have I seen such beautiful handling of a car."

"When did he start here?"

"Just last summer. He said something about a boarding school in Scotland, must be expensive?"

"Not for us, no. He was emitted before he was born by his parents, my wife's sister and her husband. Lily got in on a scholarship, but James' family had been attending for generations, they paid all of it then just in case something should happen he would still have a good education. Sometimes I wonder if they knew they were going to die"

"Well, what happened to them?"

"Car crash when he was one. That's how he got that funny scar, probably how he got his need for speed as well," he said. That weird broomstick sport popped up in his mind and he shuddered. "It is a wonder he hasn't gotten himself killed."

"True, but he really knows what he is doing. You should be proud."

"Seems so." Vernon said as he watched the red lightning zoom around the bend with smoke coming from the back tiers.

:::Flashback End:::

It was six o'clock in the evening when Harry stood waiting by the car. Petunia was nervous about Harry driving. She didn't know about Harry's job, but Vernon had said it was fine, so she went along with it.

"Hurry up would you!" he shouted. Dudley and Petunia stumbled out the door and made their way to the car.

"We're going to a boxing match, not camping." He said when he saw the massive bag they were carrying between themselves. He sighed and took the bag from them, threw it over his shoulder and put it in the boot. It really wasn't that heavy.

"Get in. we' re late." Dudley sat in the back seat while Petunia figured she'd sit in the front and give tips. Harry got in started the engine and was in movement before Petunia could say 'now look…'

Both his aunt and cousin were surprised at how smoothly that car was moving. After a few minutes they relaxed and realised that Harry actually could drive. When they arrived at the highway Harry was in his element. Changed gear and stepped down heavily. The car shot off like a lightning. Petunia gasped.

"Harry! Slow down and keep to the speed limit!" Harry leered at her, but lowered the speed. A few minutes later a police car pulled them in.

"Oh no." Petunia sighed.

"Don't worry Penny." Harry said. Dudley quirked a non-excitant brow at the nickname his cousin had for his mum.

"Hey. I'll need to see ID and drivers license, please." The police offices barked.

"Sure thing…Officer Leiver. Long time no see, mate."

"Blimey, is that you Harry?"

"Who else?"

"I know a bloke up in Rotherham with eyes like you."

"Shut up, you wazzock!"

"It's good to see you, two weeks without any on-the-side-play. Are you busy tonight then?"

"Yeah. Going to a boxing match, then we're celebrating the win."

"Who's fighting?"

"My cousin." Harry said and shot a thumb at Dudley.

"Good Luck then mate, but I still need to see that license."

"Yeah." Harry said and found his wallet. Leiver flipped it open and raised a brow.

"When did you get this?"

"When I was fifteen."

"And now you're…"

"Seventeen."

"You don't look seventeen, mate."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Test driver for The Racing Charts eh?"

"Yepp."

"Lucky bastard, but you're not getting into the clubs now that I know you're underage."

"If I was anyone else, mate, but you can't kick me out of my own clubs." Harry laughed.

"Too true. You're done well for your self."

"Thanks. I'll see you at the Wolf's Lair tonight then?"

"Can't. Girlfriend is a nag at the moment, she'll smell it off me."

"Know how that feels. My ex called a couple of weeks ago and wanted to get married 'cause she was pregnant. It wasn't even my kid. She even told her parents we were engaged. Can you believe it?"

"HA! Only you mate. Only you." Leiver laughed and waved him off.

Harry rolled up the window and glanced over at his aunt.

"See? No trouble." He smirked. Petunia stared wide eyed at her nephew.

"You are test driver for The Racing Charts? When were you planning on telling me that?"

"I weren't. It's just for fun, and I'll be dead at the end of the year anyway with the war and all, so I don't se the point in not making the best of the time I have."

"You are not going to die Harry and that is final!"

"Tell that to old Voldyshorts." At this point Dudley woke up from his deep pool of thought.

"You're taking us to the Wolf's Lair?"

"Yepp, thought I'd do that."

"How do we get in." at this point Harry laughed.

"I own it, that's how."

"You…how?"

"My dad and godfather opened a chain just before dad died, Sirius reopened it a couple of years ago when he got out of prison. He manages them, as I'm still underage in the muggle world, but I help. A younger touch, see?"

"You own more than one?"

"Yeah, um, 'Wolf's Lair' in London, 'Lion's Den' in Edinburgh, 'Phoenix' Nest' in Paris, 'Prongs &Paddy' in Dublin, 'The Moony' in New Orleans, 'Serpentine' in L. A. and 'The Dungeons' in New York. Think that's all of them."

"Man! Why didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't ask, and I only just found out last Christmas. And don't tell anyone." Harry said. "We're here, and a bit late so run in and get yourself ready. We'll be there."

"Good Luck my Duddikins" Petunia said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When Dudley finally managed to release himself from his mums vice like grip, he turned to Harry who sat staring out the window absent mindedly.

"You not gonna wish me luck Harry?"

"No." He said stony faced, then his face split in a smirk. "You don't need it." Dudley lit up like a light.

"Thanks mate." He said and disappeared behind the door beneath the sign saying 'staff only'. Petunia turned to glare at Harry.

"That was rude!"

"What?" he asked in mock innocence.

"You know damn well what I mean." She huffed. Harry just smirked at her and spun the car around, or as much as one can spin a Volvo family car. Harry frowned. Vernon loved this car, but it was the biggest piece of shit Harry had driven since he and Ron stole his dads flying car to get to Hogwarts in time.

They jogged to the main entrance and sneaked their way to their seats just in time for the first bell to ring.

…………………………………………………………………...

Four hours. Four fucking hours of sitting on a bloody hard chair watching sweaty men and boys fight, or comparing it to Harry's training sessions with Mad Eye Moody during Easter, running around in circles, slapping each other. Luckily though, Michael had been sitting on the row behind them. His brother was fighting and he was as bored as Harry, so they had gone out 'for a smoke'

The last bell finally rang and it was time for the challenge. England's current Champion was touring the local Championships, boxing whoever dared step in the ring with him. Today it was Essex' turn. It seemed that to day they were making an exception though; they were picking the challenge fighter.

'oh fuck!' was Harry's only thought. With his luck…

"Number 606." The speaker's croaked, "Please come down to the ring if you accept the challenge." Harry glanced at his ticket. Sure enough, number 606 stared blankly back up at him. Dudley who had finished an hour before and come to sit with them nudged Harry and told him to go down.

"I've seen you fight cousin. You've got a shot." Harry rolled his eyes thinking he preferred the times when Dudley was still scared of him or didn't like him.

"Fine, but if I'm going to fight, you better hold off the shots tonight 'cause I'm not dragging your drunken arse back home. Deal?"

"Deal, now get down there. I want to see you fight, man."

Fuck. He should have made a better deal. It wasn't like Dudders weighed that much.  


* * *

A/N; i'd just like to say that i post quite a bit of fanfiction on my LJ as well, that i don't post here. that does include this story. I post everything there about a day (or more) before i post it here, so if you don't wanna wait....i'd still aprechiate your reviews though...


	3. Chapter 3

Dudley and his gang came stumbling out of the Wolf's Lair with Harry on tow behind them. Harry had spent most of his time talking to his Godfather, who happened to be able to sneak out of the wards at G.P.12 while the others were busy comforting Ginny. It may be the order headquarters, but it was his house. Merlin he wanted to chck them out. Naturally this was not something he had told Harry outright, but the teen caught the signs.

Dudley was as promised still 'relatively' sober, and his black haired cousin had a few drink as well, but not enough to even make him tipsy. The hot drinks lay in the pit of his stomach radiating a comforting heat, which Harry knew would soon develop into a new, but familiar kind of heat. He really needed to see Snape about this frequently reappearing 'problem' when he went back to Hogwarts. The rest of the gang however, was as smashed as dead flies, and they were 'still' talking about Harry's challenge.

"I can't fucking believe that 'you', the kid we used to mob, grew up to kick the national boxing champions arse." Polkis shouted out loud.

"Yeah. Thought my eyes would pop out when you met him fist to fist after he kicked you in the guts. I thought you'd die when they declared to rules after the 13th round." Piers said.

"Shut it." Dudley snapped.

"We all know our Harry could have killed him within a second of entering the ring, he was just playing with him, but you just don't smash another dude's balls man. You just don't." Piers blabbled. The Boxing Champion had in a fit of temper kicked Harry in the balls after all his blows were blocked.

Dudley and Harry shook their heads. How did fifteen rounds become thirty-five? And Harry was 'quite' sure that his jewels were not even brushed by the bulky boxer. He would have noticed that, but he did have a rather nasty bruise on his lower stomach.

They headed down a narrow alley that the drunken gang swore was a short cut. Suddenly Harry stopped. He could feel himself being watched, and the air was thick with magic. A different kind of magic, old magic, but new as well in a way. He frowned, but not for long. A muscular body came leaping through the air and was heading towards the skinny figure of Piers. Harry reacted on instinct and smashed the other man hard into the cold and damp brick wall.

'Werewolf' his senses told him immediately. How could he do that he asked himself. He struggled to hold the man pinned to the wall.

"Go!" he snapped at the gang and they did not hesitate to comply. While he was pleased that they were following orders, it still annoyed him that they were such a bunch of cowards. A deep angry growl escaped his throat and the werewolf ceased to struggle and after a few seconds of intense meeting of chocolate brown and emerald green he also bared his neck.

Harry's nose filled with the most wonderful scent, and he felt the need return stronger than he had ever felt it. For a moment he allowed himself to observe the stranger. He had a deep tan and dark hair. His features were chiselled and elegant, much like Harry's own. His body was strong and almost feline, which was very odd for a werewolf. Despite his almost delicate and feminine outlook, there was something distinctly 'male' about him. In his private mind, Harry preferred men to women, but in the end it was down to the individual, not the gender that cut the deal, which was also why he had not told his 'friend' anything.

Harry found himself leaning in and nipped the side of his throat. He licked the soft skin at the base and bit deeply into his neck. Stepping closer he used his body to hold him. Blood flooded his mouth and he lapped it up happily. He had never felt desire like this. This was something else. Something about the beauty he had trapped between himself and the wall tugged at his heart as well as his loins.

The werewolf gasped and arched into the lager man pinning him to the wall. He felt a smirk forming the lips working on his neck. The scent coming from him was making his head swim. He moaned at the pleasure of the friction that came when his own hardness met the hard steel thigh of his captor.

When Harry felt the others erection rubbing against him he knew. He didn't know how, but he knew that this man, this wolf was his, and his alone. He released the mans strong, but delicate wrists and was immediately pulled into a rough passionate kiss. Harry's finger ghosted along his ribs underneath his shirt. He growled again, causing he smaller man to shiver in delight, the shirt had to go. The buttons went flying as Harry ripped it open, tore it off and tossed it to the ground.

The werewolf's nails dug into the soft leather of Harry's jacket while his body as manipulated to reach new heights of pleasure. Normally he'd be that man, the Dom, but normally it would also just be a casual fuck. This, he felt meant something more. He felt like he belonged right there; trapped between a cold stonewall and the warm muscular frame of a stranger.

Harry tugged the wolf's tight and worn jeans off before he stood back up and draped one of his legs around his waist. He lifted him further up so that one leg was around his waist, and the other was resting on his shoulder. Merlin he was light.

He lubricated his fingers and carefully slipped them one at the time into the warm heat. A cleaning spell shot out from Harry's fingertips and he heard a slight giggle by his ear. He smiled, that 'did' feel good. The muscles around his fingers relaxed so he worked the digits deeper, and was met by a barrier. Harry's head snapped up and studied the flushed face before him.

His cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red and white teeth bit his full lips. Eventually he dropped his head and let the silky strands if his long hair block Harry's view. Rejection was what he expected. What humans called purity, werewolves called shame. Virginity was a weakness, not an asset.

Remus had told Harry about this aspect of werewolf society, but Harry could not help but differ. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked. He received a nod in return. "You know it will hurt?" another nod.

"Thank you…for your gift." The wolf lifted his head in confusion and before he knew it his lips were caught in a tender kiss. Harry was filled with pride. It truly was a gift to be someone's first. He whispered a lubrication spell for the werewolf and retracted his fingers from his hungry warmth. He held him up with the pressure of his body while he undid the button on his jeans. Finally the cold air hit his pulsing organ. It had been down right painful to keep it trapped for so long.

He mumbled another lubrication spell and lowered his partner just enough for them to come in contact.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Came the breathy answer.

With that Harry carefully breached the tight ring of muscles. He felt him tightening and relaxing around him. A little further in, yes, there it was, the barrier. With a jock of his hips he tore the delicate hymn of the beautiful creature he was within. A small whimper came from him, and Harry stilled to let the pain fade.

A few minutes of gentle caresses had passed by when Harry felt his beauty, as he had started to call him in his mind, push back. Gently he began to rock back and forth. Each one embedded him a little deeper in the silky heat, until he was fully in.

It felt like he had been impaled on a thick steel pipe. It stretched his insides to a point of pain, but a good pain. When he pulled out so that only the head remained inside him, he felt empty and let out a disappointed moan. Less than a second later he was full again. The next thrust hit something inside him that made his sight have black spots dancing in front of it. He gasped and clung to the strong frame holding him.

Harry felt a new wave of pride wash over him and concentrated on hitting that spot every time. Soon his not-so-heavy burden was digging his nails into Harry's shoulders beneath his shirt and leather jacket. His beauty was a boneless quivering mass of pure pleasure, but Harry was still going strong.

His skin would burn where his captor touched him. His teeth would nip his collarbone and leave it red and sore. Tears were rolling down his cheeks in pure desperation to either escape or drown in the intense fire that was raging through him. He met every thrust just as hard as they came. A tight knot was forming just below his navel. It was not like anything he had ever felt before. A woman could never make him feel like this. He arched his back again, thrust harder and got harder in return.

Just as he felt his beauty was about to come Harry stopped and pulled out to his head. He felt the frantic and tight hold around his sensitive tip. This was it. He took a hold in the cracks in the wall and was met halfway in a soft, but bone crushingly intense and passionate kiss.

Dudley had become a little bit worried when Harry didn't come after them after a good fifteen minutes. He had just fought a rather hefty boxing match, and mix that with a few drinks…

He turned the corner and froze at the sight that met him; Harry was still holding their attacker up against the wall, only that he had one leg around Harry's waist, the other was on his shoulder, he was naked, and instead of getting a thorough beating, he was getting thoroughly fucked. He saw when the smaller man began to quake and knew that he was about to come. Harry pulled out of him just before he did and they met in a soft kiss. Dudley was taken aback at the intensity of it. Even tough it was just a soft, small kiss, it held so many things that were still unsaid, and still unknown to the both of them that it made his chest tighten and his throat constrict.

Harry snapped his hips so fast Dudley was not sure he saw the actual movement, but it was such a hard move.

'That must have hurt' he thought.

The other man tore his lips from Harry's a let out a low whimper as he pushed back and came hard over his naked chest, and Harry's clothed one.

'Apparently not.' He gulped. Dudley still couldn't move. Even as Harry came deep inside of the dark haired man, he could not move.

Right at this moment it was only Harry's vice like grip on the cracks in the stonewall that kept them from falling.

'I've got to sit down before I fall' he thought. He lowered the leg on his shoulder down to rest on his hip. He circled his beauty's waist with the last of his strength and pushed them off the wall. He turned around and slid down with his back to the wall and an exhausted werewolf lying on his chest with his head on his shoulder. He traced his fingers along the back of his beauty's shoulder, letting his fingertips follow the labyrinth of scars. He hadn't been able to hold back, so now, thousands of millions of him were eagerly swimming inside his beauty, searching for something to attach to.

They were still suffering the after effects of their encounter. He could feel the half hard flesh deep within him, along with the warmth of his seed comforting him from the inside. His muscles were so sore, but it was worth it. His eyes grew heavy and he breathed out a content sigh as he nuzzled into the warm chest currently serving as a pillow.

Harry could not help but smile. His new job as a pillow was actually very satisfying. This- intimacy was very satisfying. He let his eyes wander down the body lying on top of his.

'No tanning lines' he observed. 'That's interesting.' His legs were strong and toned, just perfect. His previously scarred, but still whole back was scattered with bloodied scrapes and small cuts from being taken against the stonewall. He stroked his fingers across the open wounds and watched them as they healed.

The constant pulsing of the silken walls still surrounding him was the only thing keeping him awake. Gently he nudged the other man out of his nap and kissed him.

"I've got to go love." He whispered with regret. "The gang is waiting for me…" he heard a soft snort coming from his neck. His warm breath against his skin had Harry's hair standing on edge.

"I can tell." He said and gave a weak nod towards Dudley. Harry narrowed his eyes and gave a deep growl and surprisingly enough; Dudley took off like a lightning.

"Don't do that." The werewolf snapped, but there was no push in it.

"Do what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"You growl. Stop it."

"…?..."

"If you're up for another round, please go ahead, but if not, stop it. It's turning me on."

"Oh." Was all Harry could say.

"Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief when he felt the flesh inside him harden once again to the point of feeling like a solid piece of metal.

"I can't really help it. You're quite arousing." Harry chuckled and wiggled his hips.

"So I've heard, but….Ah! Oh Merlin!" He arched his back and buried his face in Harry's neck. Harry took a sharp inward breath when sharp nails dug into the skin on his chest under his shirt leaving behind five thin lines with small drop of blood rolling down his already sweat soaked skin.

Still out of breath they leaned their foreheads leaned against each other, breathing in deep lungfuls of air. He sat his knees down on the hard cold ground and began to move above the man inside him. He let out a shuddering breath as his spot was gently stroked. Strong hands took a hold of his hips and moved with him. Harry's hair had fallen out of its ponytail and was obscuring his view of his face. He caught a damp lock of dark hair and ran his fingers along the side of his head, brushing away the soft strands. Brilliant glassy green eyes stared intensely at back at him, and a faded pink scar shaped as a lightning bolt above his right brow stood out in the pale moonlight. His shock was hidden well by the waves of pleasure crashing down at him right at that second. For the second time he felt the heat of Harry Potter radiating within him, reminding him, that he just got ravished by his pack brother's cub, twice.

Boneless he collapsed on top of the 'boy' that was supposed to be his enemy. He didn't look anything like that scared little child the Dark Lord made him out to be. He was a man in his own right, and now he knew that in the most intimate of ways.

"I…I've got to go. My pack…I…" He was completely out of breath.

"I know…my cousin…They're waiting…and the bus…"

"Yeah." He was still lying against his chest with his arms around him. Eventually he pulled away and stood up slowly. The now soft flesh slid out of him, he was sore, and that was for sure. For once he was thankful for being able to apparate and not having to walk all the way back to the camp. He snatched his jeans, dried then with a snap of his fingers and pulled them on. His shirt was in pieces so he didn't bother to pick it up and starts to take off.

"Wait!" Harry shouted. He stopped and turned around. Harry was standing with his shirt in his hand. He threw it to him and he caught it out of reflex.

"It gets cold at night. You shouldn't…" he waved a hand at him, gesturing to the bare flesh of his upper body.

"Thank you." He said and put on the cream coloured linen shirt and turned to go again.

"Just…" he stopped and turned once more. If he had to stand there one more minute, he did not know what he would do. He didn't know why this was so hard; walking away from him. He had never felt so intimate with anyone. Never had he felt anyone inside him. Never had he expected to ever feel that feeling, that sense of belonging or that emotion; vulnerability. He was a dark creature; a killer and he had given himself to the saviour, the very essence of everything that was meant to be good. Was he really the poster boy everyone thought him to be?

"What is your name?" he cocked a brow. That was not what he was expecting to hear, then again…

"Fenrir. It's Fenrir." He answered back.

"Thank you, Fenrir." Fenrir walked back to Harry and placed a soft kiss upon his lips.

"Thank you…Harry." He whispered before he vanished in the shadows

……………………………………………………………….......


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Fenrir was lying on his back in the grass. One of the younger cubs was lying exhausted on his stomach after a day of play. Only recently had he started to pay much attention to the children of the pack, he normally had other thing to do, women to entertain, but lately his priorities had changed a bit. Women no longer interested him as much, it was rather a green eyed someone who would not leave his thought, and he found out that he rather enjoyed the company of the cubs. Their play fights and tag games really put his mind off the more bloody aspects of being the pack leader.

He was thankful for the fact that Nicko was soundly asleep, or else he would have seen that conflicted expression on his Alpha's face.

What had really happened that night- besides the obvious? Why did Harry Potter, whom he was sure was entirely human, smell like a wolf, a Dom non-the less- his Dom. Moony was the boy's godfather and he would have said something. After they established that it was not Fenrir who turned Moony, as he had yet to be born by fourteen years, they could get along. They were not friends by any means and stood one different sides in the war, but they were pack brothers, they had the same father and no matter how you looked upon the matter, for a werewolf, family was family. He would like to say that politics were kept completely out of it, but then Moony would have been the big brother he was supposed to be, not ran away and faced up to the responsibility that came with being a part of a pack.

He had come back later though, about twenty years ago- Fenrir could not really remember, he was still a puppy back then. One day he was just there, stayed there to heal after the transformation, then he left and stayed gone until the next full moon.

He had to stop thinking about this. It was no way that Potter, a human, could be his Dom, that anyone could be his Dom for that matter. Surely it was just a moment of weakness. He did after all attack his friends. His mind strayed back to Harry's scent and his domineering act. 'NO!!' he scolded himself. The next time he would see him would be on the battlefield.

'Snap out of it! You're Fenrir Greyback. The pack comes before everything!' he huffed and chided himself for the directions his thoughts were heading. Yet, he had never felt so complete as he had that night. And never had he felt so much like he had been torn in two when he walked away.

Fenrir winched as a painful sting blazed in lower abs, and it disappeared as soon as it came. The pup on his stomach gave annoyed whimper at Fenrir in his sleep saying; "lie still please" in 'sleeping pup' language. He smiled at the little creature and gathered his arms behind his head and fell asleep in the warm sun, never thinking what that sting could have been.

…………………………………………………………………

It had been three weeks since he met Fenrir in the alley behind Wolf's Lair and only a few days until he was leaving for Hogwarts. The morning after his encounter with Fenrir, Harry had been picked up by the Order to spend the remaining month of his summer at his Godfather's. Needless to say that he'd rather spend it at Privet Drive, at least then he could have some release and be outside in the sun. At Grimmauld all he could do was read or argue. Most of the Weasley's had been normal, but Ron, Ginny and their parents had been hell.

He had gotten his school supplies last week along with Draco. The Malfoy's had 'changed sides' and turned Lucius into a spy. Well, not really, but that is what they wanted everyone to believe, and Harry was not about to bust the bubble. It was not like he was 'light' by any measurements. He wanted to defect and join the Dark Lord and fight with his family, but he needed Sirius. He could not bare betraying Sirius.

Fenrir still hadn't left his mind for a second. He could still remember the way he looked, they way he smelled, tasked, his soft skin, and the hard muscled underneath. He could still taste the metallic taste of his blood on his tongue, the salty drops of sweat, and the way he would respond so…gah! 'get a hold of yourself man.' He thought.

He needed to find out who this Fenrir guy was. Maybe…

"I met this guy in an alley a couple of weeks ago and…"

"I am here so I won't get killed, not to be your personal love life diary Potter." Malfoy sneered at him. Harry and Draco were actually very close - closer than most brothers, but they kept up the charade of being enemies still. Hermione shut her book with a loud smack and left the room briskly. The brothers stared after her and sighed in relief when the door smacked shut.

"I met this guy in an alley a couple of weeks ago and he was a werewolf called Fenrir. The name sounded familiar, but I can't seem to place It." he sighed and crossed his fingers in hope. "He's got dark hair, a little longer than me and rather feline for a werewolf. He seemed like a nice bloke, but he set of this alarm bell in my head. I just though you might know how he was."

"That man you met is Fenrir Greyback. Quite a nasty character if the rumours are to be believed and I an tell that you're leaving something out"

"Knowing who I am, do you honestly think that I put much stock in rumours?" Harry said and completely ignored his brother's observation.

"Knowing who I am, you should know that I do not either, but he is a werewolf…" Draco said.

"So is Remus…"

"But he hasn't killed anyone."

"He has got free access to Wolvesbane."

"I will not fight you on this. I am just saying that he is a dangerous man."

"So am I, so am I."

"Nonsens. You're a gryffindor."

"I've killed a guy and Riddle three times over. On top of that; I'm a parsel tongue, and have a natural affinity with the Dark Arts. Does that not place me in the category of dangerous people?"

"You are quite right."

"The only reason on one knows it that after my fourth year and all the shit that happened than, I just said that if they published any more of that crap they'd have to fight this war on their own. I really don't give a shit any more- and I am 'not' a gryffindor!"

"But the prophesy said that you had to defeat the dark lord and that one of you had to die for the other one to live."

"Yes, and I've already defeated the git three times, he died three times at my hand. The prophesy never said that his state of being dead had to be permanent, so technically I fulfilled it sixteen years ago."

"I never really though of it that way." Draco said thoughtfully

"I hope not, if anyone else did, I'd be out of a job." Harry laughed. "What would I do with out you, eh? If all the exercise my brain would get is whatever Granger makes me do, and Weasley undo, I'd be retarded by now."

"Trouble in paradise?" Because Dumbldore had decided to keep Ginny's pregnancy a secret to protect her 'honour' it was not talked about, and thus no one but the very closest of them knew, meaning the Weasels, Mione, Remus and Sirius. The Weasels, Hermione and Remus all backed Ginny, but Sirius stood firmly behind his godson.

"You could say that. Ginny got herself pregnant and claims that I am the father. On top of that, she told her parents we're engaged!"

"You slept with the weaselette?" Draco gaped in disbelief. "How desperate were you?"

"As desperate as a sexually mature male is living with a bunch of prudes for a year at a time and has to keep up a 'Golden Boy' image. Sometimes I wish I accepted to be sorted into Slytherin. I mean, seriously, who would keep sleeping with the 'Boy-Who-Lived' a secret longer that to the next person they meet?"

"Good point. You could go to…"

"I appreciate my health and I do sneak off school once in a while. You should know. You caught me enough times."

"Damn straight. I'm a bit disappointed you didn't come to me though" Draco chuckled a quirked a brow, but then be got back into character. "If you want to find out more about that Fenrir guy without asking around, you could go to the files department in the library."

"Yeah, I'll do that, in both aspects-" Harry said with a smirk. "- if you don't mind incest." Draco made a face and laughed.

"When you say it like that…"

"I make sense. I know, but now that we are done with my confession, it's your turn." Harry said with a smirk.

"What?" Draco said and shifted nervously.

"You've been locked up in this house for nearly two months, and you're saying that you haven't felt the need. Now I can tell you've been given some brother. Spill it." Draco squirmed underneath Harry's emerald gaze.

"I don't know Harry. It's different. 'He' is different, and I just feel like…I really don't know." He said and ran a hand through his hair.

"So who's the lucky guy to have my big brother whipped?"

"I'm not…I don't- not whipped!" he stuttered.

"Don't' worry. Even guys like us settle down at some point. In our family; quite early, but still…if he's the one?" Harry shrugged his shoulders "… go for it."

"Thanks" Draco said. "All of this is so bloody confusing. I needed that." Harry nodded and sat down in a cushioned chair a bit further away and reached for a book that looked like it contained some nasty magic.

After a few hours of absolute silence Harry clapped the book together- it wasn't that interesting- and stared at his older brother. Something was a bit off about him. He just seemed a little pale, like he was not entirely healthy. He had noticed that he no longer ate the same things and that he sometimes disappeared into the bathrooms at lightning speed and would stay there for a while with the silnencing wards up. Draco felt the intense glare Harry was shooting him and looked up questioningly.

"What?"

"So you going to tell me who he is or am I going to have to find out on my own?"

"You'll have to find out on your own, cause I'm not ready to tell anyone."

"Fine, just let me know when you are."

"I will. It's just all really, really, I mean really confusing." Draco started. Harry made himself more comfortable in his chair. He knew that his brother was about to spill his guts about everything that bothered him, except a name. The name.

"I think I love him. He is so bloody intense. I feel like he owns me, like I belong to him, but I'm not sure if he want me. Is this how the people we bed feels like?" Harry said nothing. He knew that every question Draco asked were rhetorical when he reached this point of ranting.

"He never said it was a one time thing, but every time feels like it's the last, but it never is. When he's in me-" Harry lifted a brow; Draco as a sub? That was something new. "-I feel whole. Like I'm exactly were I'm supposed to be. Right there in his arms- it feels just right, and every time I leave, it's like I'm being torn in two. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"Yeah." Harry said and swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I get it."

…………………………………………………………………  
A/N; please review. it makes me sooooooooooooooo happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Fenrir let his eyes open a slit, but his efforts were only rewarded with a wave of nausea. He bolts upright but only comes as far as lying across Elders left thigh. She holds back his long messily braided hair and wiped the sweat off his brow. A low tune flooded the cave and Fenrir is oddly comforted and his stomach settled down. He made a move to stand up, but was promptly pulled back down.

"Oh no you don't, cub. You stay here." Fenrir frowned at being called a cub, but when thinking about it, he would always be Elders cub, no matter how old he got. He sighed and made himself comfortable in his grandmother's lap. Her hands worked her way through his hair, untangling braids and redoing them.

"Shall I tell you a story my puppy?"

"Will you tell it if I say no?"

"Yes." Elder chuckled.

"Then please go ahead."

"Once upon a time there was a strong and powerful alpha that ruled over a great territory. In some ways he was like many others, but somehow different. He was truly the strongest werewolf around, a true dom. One day he was walking in the forest all by himself, that is when it happened; he was scented."

"But he was an alpha. How could he be scented?"

"Ah, but that is the question. How could and alpha, the strongest alpha amongst them all be a submissive? I tell you puppy. He was scented by the Alpha Dom; the Werewolf Lord. The Lord is not born Wolf, neither turned, but is chosen by our Mother Moon. His mate, the alpha Sub, is the strongest of all true wolfs. The Lords consort is different from others because even though he is a sub, he is only submissive to his Dom, but no other wolf in the entire world. The Lord belongs to no single pack. He is the leader of wolves as a whole. He has no right to take charge of his mate's pack, but he has every right to interfere when it comes to his mate's or his puppys' safety.

"What has all of this got to do with me?" he sighs in frustration. Elder smiled. How was she going to break this news to her cub? Sometimes even the smartest cub could be a bit dumb when they didn't really want to face the sat in complete silence for a while before she decided that the method of ripping off bandages would be the only way. She takes a deep breath and thanks the moon for that he is already lying down.

"You've been scented Fenrir, and you're carrying."

"Uh?"

"You're having a pup." Elder gave a weak chuckle as she felt Fenrir choke and go slack in her arms.

~*~

On Draco's advice Harry had taken the trip to Diagon Alley to look up Fenrir in the library.

The library was as massive as Gringotts, but he found his way to the files department quickly. Fenrir's file was not thick and held little information about him and his pack. Mainly it was all just a bunch of speculations, but one thing caught Harry's attention. It was the little red note on the bottom written by hand that said 'possible Alpha Sub'. What the hell was an Alpha Sub? Tearing though the library he finally found an old leather bound book titled "Alpha Dominants and Submissive." The book itself was not big, but seemed to consist mostly of a brightly coloured record of names and dates. Shrugging his shoulders he jumped back to the beginning and read patiently. There were bit's of history, but most were descriptions of the Alpha Dom and Sub and their responsibilities to their people. Apparently they were some sorts of Lords of Werewolves. In the end he got tired of reading an skipped to the end of the records to see if Fenrir was there.

He was, along with another name.

"Shit!" he muttered under his breath.

~*~

Ever since he came back from Diagon Alley that morning Ginny had glued herself to him and acted like a whore at every given opportunity. It seemed like no one but, him, Draco and Sirius ever noticed. In the others minds she had the right to be clingy. She was after all carrying his child. By the end of the day Harry was fuming with anger and irritation.

"For the last fucking time! Get off me!" Harry seethed.

"But Harry…" Ginny pouted and sat herself even closer and flung a leg over his thigh- a sign of possessiveness and to tell him 'you're not getting away'. It was obvious to Harry that theydid not speak the same language; to him it sounded more like 'I have a death wish'.

"Oh Harry." Mrs Weasley cooed with a touch of venom. "Pregnant woman need more attention than those who are not, but think of what you gain." Harry raised two very disbelieved brows before they fell down in a scowl.

"That's it! Since Sirius made this the bloody headquarters, I can't toss you out on your hide, but nothing is keeping 'me' here." He said and stormed off. In his hurry he didn't notice Ginny lashing onto him, neither did he notice her falling in an undignified heap on the floor when he stood up- not that he cared the least.

~*~

From the very moment he stepped out in the damp fresh air he ran. All the frustration and anger he put into every powerful step and every leap he over fallen trees. If it had been night, it would have been a perfect comparison to his mood.

It didn't take long until he reached a small clearing. The trees surrounded the small spot and the sun filtered through the leaves creating a beautiful play of lights. There was even a tiny little stream running around on the side. The thing that caught his attention was the form that was lying stretched out with his arms folded behind his head and his feet in the water.

Carefully he made his way over to the sleeping form. He had only taken a few steps before he recognised the scent. It was Fenrir.

~*~

A/N; Please do review!!! And if you want more stories that those in my profile, I've got more on my LJ. I usually post my stories there first, before posting them here. There are stories, rants, articles...but mostly stories!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Alphas ch 6  
location: Home  
music: Hair Of The Dog - GNR

TITLE; Alphas  
CHARACTERS; Harry Potter/Fenrir Greyback  
RATING NC/17  
WIP OR COMPLETE; WIP  
WARNINGS. fighting, violence, blood, crying and babies. Also, a severe fuck up of facts and timelines; all in the hard work of giving you an entertaining story. Hope you'll forgive me.  
DISCLAIMER; I don't own anything. None of this (EVER!!) happened. I'm just a poor student with an annual fee of £ 22 200 for my money-sucking university. Suing me wont do much good.

Summary;Harry is not who everyone thinks him to be, but no one really is though- After a boxing match he meets someone who wont change the course of his destiny, but definitely how fast he'll get there.

Chapter six;.....

Harry was lying on his back with Fenrir using him as a pillow. He had a few new cuts and a few dozen bruises, but what do you expect when you sneak up on a werewolf, even when in human form? Harry frowned at his own line of though. Who was he trying to kid? He was so insanely sore from the fight he was still uncomfortable laying on the ground- and he healed wickedly fast.

After they had established that they were not going to tear eachother apart- some three or four hours later, Fenrir was upset with him for some reason,- they had talked for hours.

Werewolf Alpha Doms and Subs had a choice when it came to their mating- whether to do it or not. It was not the physical act of mating; they would never be bound together by magic like the normal werewolf couple, but it would be a union of trust. In the end they had decided to give it a try. What harm could it do anyway? The attraction was definetly there.

Harry caught a scent coming from Fenrir that he has not noticed before. He rolled them gently over and sniffed every reachable corner but stopped at his abandon. There it was; a slight swell, barely noticeable. If Fenrir had been a girl, he would never have noticed, and put the change of scent up to her menstrual cycle, but on his mate's otherwise flat muscled abs, the small swelling just above the dark nest of curls did not quite fit in. The scent coming from that particuliar spot sough forth a feeling of possessiveness in Harry. Was this why Fenrir was upset with him? – it would be understandable.

Harry looked up at Fenrir with questioning eyes. He was met with a pair of scared dark brown orbs and a full red lip that was being heavily abused by sharp white teeth. Fenrir was nervous and very much so. He was not happy about being up the duff, but it was still his baby and it was growing 'inside' of him. What if Harry did not want him- or the cub?

Harry noticed that Fenrir was shaking. Was he really scared? He wondered. "Are you pregnant?" Harry asked in awe. He received a nervous nod in return."How long?"

"Almost a month" he whispered, still afraid of the reaction he would receive.

"And it's mine?" Considering the ways of werewolves, Fenrir thought that this was an entirely fair question, but he could not help but feeling a bit upset."Yes." He whispered, but his voice still broke. He averted his misted sight from Harry's intense gaze. He was sure of rejection from his dominant, and he did not know how to handle it.

Harry saw the tears forming in his beautiful mate's eyes and quickly sat up and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The need for air cut their kiss short. Harry nuzzled Fenrir's neck and mumbled apologies."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to question you, I just…"

"You're not leaving me?" Fenrir interrupted. His eyes were puffy from the tears threatening to spill.

Harry could not resist the blood red pouty lip any longer than the few seconds they had been separated already and licked the tear that was rolling along the corner of his mates mouth. Harry's eyes went dark with desire.

"Never." he whispered in a husky voice. "How could I ever?" Once again the inner wolf took complete control and he bit deeply into the soft flesh at the base of the neck and reopened the claiming mark. Fenrir groaned at the small lightings of pleasure and pain, it felt so good. Harry lapped up the leaking blood and turned his mate to straddle his lap with his back against his chest. He held steady hands on Fenrir's hips as he slowly sank onto Harry's newly hardened erection.

Fenrir panted with the effort of taking in his lover. Despite his endless line of sexual conquests, Harry was his first and despite the countless orgasms that were torn from his body, he was still new to this. Harry seemed to sense it and steadied him so he did not hurt himself. Slowly he lifted him back up and let him slide down. It was still a tight fit, but they would not have it other way.

Harry was having a hard time controlling himself. All he wanted to do was nuzzle him to death. Fenrir was so tight, so delicious and deep inside him was his pup lying, just waiting to be born. It felt so unreal. He was going to be a father.

Fenrir let out a whimper and gripped handfuls of grass in his quivering fists when his prostate was struck head on. Harry smirked and jacked his hips again. Sure as the moon would rise, Fenrir gasped as his sweet spot was stabbed again and again. His legs were weak and his body was shaking slightly, but he could not help impaling himself on that lovely piece of Harry. Fenrir threw his head back to rest on Harry's shoulder as they rocked together.

Harry lived and breathed only for the quiet mewls and wonderful sounds coming from his mate. His mate- by choice, because he wanted him. He flipped Fenrir around so that they were chest to chest, held him tightly against him and breathed him in.

Feeling the hard flesh inside him twist around was entirely new and it hurt just a little bit too much, but then strong teeth nipping his claiming mark drove it away like a patronus would a dementor.

Hard and slowly they rode together under the nearly full moon. The sweat-slicked bodies shaking as the reached their completion, beneath her, pleased her and she would let them know. In her way, she would let them know. They were her chosen ones.

~*~

Dawn came too quickly for the new lovers taste as they lay in the damp grass and bathed in the cool rays of the morning sun, but it had to come to an end.

Too soon they were standing just by the edge of the forest saying their good byes. Harry was going back to Hogwarts this morning and the train would leave in an hour and a half. They held tightly onto each other. Not wanting to let go of the other, even if it could cost them their lives

One hour and fifteen minutes.

Tangled hair and frenzied kisses defined this moment. Tears rolled down their cheeks and their whispers of longing were chapped and cracked, but as healing honey to the heart.  
_  
One hour._

A treasure was trapped between their embracing bodies. The most valuable treasure of all. They would give up their lives. They would abandon this war separating them and all it's ideals, horrors, honour, bloodshed, and morals, for this treasure. For their child, they would do anything.  
_  
Thirty minutes._

Broken words of trust and truth flooded the inches between them.  
_  
Twenty-five minutes._

"When we have the first Hogsmead weekend I will visit you and our pup." Harry whispered.

"You promise?"

"Promise" he said and tightened his grip.

_Twenty-two minutes_

"Fenrir?"

"Mhm?" came the muffled answer

"Will you bond with me?"

_Twenty minutes_

~*~  
A/N; i hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it explained a few things. im just a bit bored by the mate thig- them being bound together by magic and driven loony by the moon whan apart. Anyway, here is a TEASER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

~*~  
__

A puffy cheeked and teary-eyed Harry Potter stumbled in the front door of Privet Drive number four. The silence he expected was not what he got.

"Harry James Potter!! " Vernon bellowed. "Why are you here?" He didn't receive a response. Harry just stood in the hall as sobs wretched his young body. Vernon ceased his yelling and took in the sight of the boy in front of him. During the sixteen years he had known him, he had never seen him cry, not even as a baby. Seeing him so broken trigged something in his usually unresponsive heart; compassion.

"Your train leaves in fifteen minutes, if you're lucky…" Vernon said. Suddenly he found his arms full of the crying mess that he in the past year in secret had become proud to call his nephew.

"Boy, calm down and tell me what's wrong." He said and patted Harry's back.

"Nothing." he heard being mumbled from somewhere between the folds of his shirt where Harry had buried his face.  
..............................................................................................................

A/N; CHEW ON THAT...


	7. Chapter 7

A puffy cheeked and teary-eyed Harry Potter stumbled in the front door of Privet Drive number four. The silence he expected was not what he got.

"Harry James Potter!! " Vernon bellowed. "Why are you here?"He didn't receive a response. Harry just stood in the hall as sobs wretched his young body. Vernon ceased his yelling and took in the sight of the boy in front of him. During the sixteen years he had known him, he had never seen him cry, not even as a baby. Seeing him so broken trigged something in his usually unresponsive heart; compassion.

"Your train leaves in fifteen minutes, if you're lucky…" Vernon said. Suddenly he found his arms full of the crying mess that he in the past year in secret had become proud to call his nephew.

"Boy, calm down and tell me what's wrong." He said and patted Harry's back.

"Nothing." he heard being mumbled from somewhere between the folds of his shirt where Harry had buried his face.

"Don't you 'nothing' me kid. I may be a right arse to you…" -A giggle vibrated against his shoulder- "…but I've known you longer that any. Now spill it!"

"'mgettingmarriedandimgoingtobeafather."

"Uh?"

"I'm getting married, and I'm going to be a father."

"What?" Vernon asked in disbelief, both from the shocking news and the fact that Harry was hugging him.

"I'll tell you all about it later. I'll write, but I've got to bust." His sudden energetic movements almost made Vernon stumble, almost. "It's only fifteen minutes until the train leaves…I just had to tell you." Vernon was having an inner conflict. His seventeen-year-old nephew was getting married, was going to be a father and was about to miss his train.

"Congratulations kid, you catch that train and I'll tell you aunt an cusin." He said as he tried to grasp the news.

"Thanks uncle." Harry quipped and skipped happily up the stairs. Not even twenty seconds later he rushed down the stairs with his favourite jacket in tow- he had left it as an excuse so that he could see tham before he left. Petunia had come out in the hall to see what all the commotion was about.

"Harry! Have you been crying? What happened?" she blabbed as she embraced her nephew in a tight embrace.

"Not now Penny. Uncle will tell you everything and I'll write, but my train leaves in ten minutes. I'll come visit, and you're invited to the ceremony. Merlin, I'm so happy! Fenrir said he would like to meet you. Bye." And with that he disappeared into thin air. It never occurred to Harry that muggles did not know of males being able to conceive, or that they didn't know his preference, or lack of just that. However, it was not lost on Vernon, that Harry said 'he' and not 'she'.

"Did he just…is he?"

"No actually I think he is bisexual dad."

"But men can't…"

"I their world they can." Petunia said.

"But the baby?"

Petunia took a beep breath. This was going to be complicated. "In their world it is as common for men to marry men as it is for men to marry women. Their…reproduction is different then ours. They have something called a magical signature. For a baby to be conceived the parents signatures must match to some degree, but with two males, the signatures must match perfectly with wax and polish. In simple words; their soul mate." Vernon and Dudley's faces were completely blank.

"We should be happy for them. Most people will never be completely happy, but our Harry has found his other half, the one he was born to." Dudley sighed and looked up at his father.

"I know what you mean mum. I was there when they met. He just came flying out of thin air, literally. Harry slammed him up against the wall almost before he could land. It took about five seconds before the air was thick with sexual tension. He told us to bugger off, so we did. I came back a bit after 'cause I was worried, but that was apparently to no avail. I kind of…eh, caught them in the moment of conceiving their baby. As that was embarrassing, when they kissed, just a small no-frenchie kiss, I swear it was so intense I stopped breathing for a full two minutes."

"I think I need to sit down." Vernon said faintly.

…………………………………………………………………...

Harry slipped between the doors of the train just as they snapped shut. He gave a relieved sigh and set out to find his 'friends'. He looked a mess. His eyes were still red from happy tears, his hair was a messy mass of inky waves that bellowed down his shoulders and his clothes were in ruins. His jeans had green smudges and the buttons on his shirt was long gone- in short he looked like he had just been shagged, which was partially true, but still.

Finally finding his usual compartment opened the door and froze.

"I know I look a mess but I didn't think it was that bad." He joked and hoped their stony faces were not for the reason he thought it was. No such luck. Hermione was the one who spoke up first. It turned out that spending time at the headquarters with him, without being able to talk about it had taken a toll on the Bushy-Bucktooth-Mudblood.

"How could you Harry!? First say you would marry her, just to get her to bed and take her virginity, and then refuse to when she is pregnant with your child!" she nearly yelled. His luck seemed to increase and decrease the moment Draco stepped into the hall to see what all the commotion was about.

"Well, well Potty. If you can get yourself out of this one, I will truly deem you un-killable." Harry ignored him and turned back to the Gryffindors in the compartment.

"I'm not having this conversation now. I've had a bloody rough night and I'm going to say something not I, but you will regret I did. For Ginny's sake; don't."

"Oh, so 'now' you're worried about Ginny. You didn't seem to worried about protecting her when you fucked her into the mattress and leaving a souvenir behind." Ron sneered and Ginny went a pale shade of pink. Harry had just about enough and sneered right back at him.

"Right. I'm going now." Harry said but Crabbe and Goyle who now were both shorter than him blocked his way.

"Do you mind?" he didn't know why they stayed behind after Draco had slipped away unnoticed, but he was not about to question good things because the moment he stepped out in the hall they were the only things that kept Ron from AK'ing him with his back turned. Tired, filthy and angry he went looking for the one person in the world who had always been by his side; his co-libertine, partner in crime; His older brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry snapped open the compartment door and sat down on an available seat and put his head in his hands.

"What do we owe the displeasure of your company, Potter?" Makfoy sneered.

"Shut it Dray, I've had enough of this game." To Pansy's and Blaze's shock, a smile spread on Draco's face. "All right. I guess I'll have to introduce you to my friends then."

"We already know who he is Draco!" Pansy snapped. Draco ignored her and moved in his seat so that Harry could lie with his back against his chest. He really looked like he had a tough night, and his hair looked a bloody mess.

"I'd like to introduce to you…" Pansy rolled her eyes, while Blaze huffed in annoyance.

"…my cousin…" they both looked at him with wide eyes.

"…and little brother…" their jaws dropped.

"…Logan Malfoy Lestrange." He finished with a flurry of fancy hand movements.

"No way! That can't be true. You're a Gryffindor!" Blaze gasped.

"And you've got black hair. No Malfoy has black hair!" Pansy said reasonably.

"But he does look like Lucius, if you don't' count the hair and complexion. I mean…" Blaze gestured in the general direction of the brothers. "…and they look like twins." His Slytherin mind had come around quickly when he saw all the changes Harry, or Logan had gone through this summer.

"So when did you find out."

"My not-so-muggle aunt told me the day before I went to school."

"Not-so-muggle?"

"Yeah. She's not exactly a witch, but she can do magic. A different kind, and it's untraceable. She can see the history of any object or person she touches. She sees what the skin or surface remembers, not the mind. That was how she found out. Uncle Vernon said she wouldn't put me down for hours after I was placed in their care."

"Draco?"

"First day of school. He kind of hunted me down and made me listen."

"So everything; the fights, the rivalry, it's all been a sham?"

"Yeah, mostly."

"Mostly?"

"We're brothers. We mess around a bit."

"so can both of you speak parseltongue?"

"Yeah. I think it comes from the Blacks, but I have never heard Nacrissa speak it, neither can she understand when I do…" Draco fell into his thoughts.

"I have a feeling someone had some on-the-side-play" he concluded. "'cause both Aunt Andy and Nacrissa looks like…a 'Black' basically, but Aunt Bella has a bit more…"

"Chiselled look?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, that's it."

"There is one thing though. How come Harry…Logan? Should I just call you Harry?" Pansy asked confusedly.

"Yeah, just so you don't mess it up, besides, I might just forget to answer if you call me by my real name." he chuckled.

"Oh, okay. Why do you have green eyes? No one in either the Malfoy or the Black family has ever had anything but blue or grey?"

"On-the-side-play I presume. I actually expected them to become grey when the blood glamours fell, but they're still here."

"This is just weird."

~*~

Later when Draco finally had gotten all the leaves out of Harry's hair he snatched his uniform and dragged Harry to the Head Boy changing rooms.

"Damn Harry. How did you manage to get so dirty?"

"Had a rough night." He said with a smile.

"So what happened?"

"Oh no. You know it goes against our very nature as libertines…ex libertines as it were… to boast about our conquests, but I can tell you one thing, or two maybe, no three, maybe even four.

"Spill it then!" Draco said as he pulled off his clothes and stated to put on his uniform.

"I found my mate." Draco's eyes bulged out of his head before he jumped at his little brother and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Congratulation. The second?"

"We're already bonded, but we're getting married legally as well, both in the muggle and wizarding world."

"Good, that's smart. Them Dumbles can't do shit to break you up, and if you die, everything goes to her, even if you don't have a will."

"It's a man."

"Oh well, you always get what you want. Why should this be any different" he teased.

"We're having a baby. He's a month pregnant." Draco went silent for a second before his mind seemed to catch up.

"Oh Merlin. You work fast. Your days as a libertine is really over isn't it?"

"Those days were over the second I caught his scent." A dreamy smile spread on Harry's face as he thought about his mate and their baby.

"Oh man, you should see the look on you face. You may be a Dom, but he's got you so whipped!" Draco laughed.

"Shut up!" Harry growled. However, it was true. He was indeed whipped.

"So, what about you and your lovely Dom? Who's it going?" Draco had still not told Harry who held his heart.

"We were doing good, but now…" He hesitated.

"What happened? Did you have a fight?" Harry asked worriedly.

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I-eh. I think…" he took and deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I'm pregnant, and I don't think he'll be happy about it at all." That was the second time in one day that Harry had been given 'the happy news'. This time, however, was a bit different. His eyebrows shot to the ceiling.

"Congratulations Draco." He said and pulled his brother into a hug. Draco clung to Harry's frame in desperate need of comfort. Lucius had not been happy about his heir having a child out of wedlock, but he could not force him to marry. At the time time Draco had gotten the impression of that his father understood. Maybe a bit too well.

"Does dad know?" the blond teen nodded against his shoulder and added a weak 'yeah'.

~*~


	9. Chapter 9

ch 9

The first two weeks went by without much happening. Sirius had sent him a howler for running off so late and nearly missing the train, but Harry had merely incendioed it and let his mind wander to the night he had 'wadered off'.

Mostly the Gryffindors scowled at him because Ron had obviously told everyone that Ginny was pregnant with his baby, and he refused to take responsibility for it, but they never talked to him, something he was grateful for. The Slytherins never bothered him, but they knocked off a chat once in a while. They had decided not to reveal his connections to the Malfoy heir just yet, but rather wait for the opportune moment.

Harry had spent his time getting a marriage licence from the Ministry of Magic without them knowing, a registered partners licence for gay couples in the muggle world, and a registration of a bonding. To be honest, he had just asked Griphook to do it all. In addition to that he had claimed his position as head of house to the Potter line and written a will that stated that everything he owned was to be left for his husband and child. If anything unforeseen should happen, it should fall to his brother, parents and Petunia, Dudley and Vernon got a fair bit of money.

In other words, Dumbledore and the Weasley's got nothing. He even made that a separate clause. He read through every contract that was of any relevance to him, amongst those a marriage contract to a certain Ginerva Weasley. He sent a grateful thought to James Potter for giving him a way out by writing 'the last Potter male, my son' in stead of his name. At least some of those people had a conscience.

And last, but not the least, he stopped all the monthly donations to the Order of the Phoenix and 'various' order members, most significantly the carrot heads, with the exception of his cousin Tonks. In addition to that he ordered the goblins to retrieve his money, as none of the withdrawals had ever been known or authorized by him. This brought a smile to the old goblin's face.

Dumbledore had made himself Harry's magical guardian, with the excuse of that he had no other magical family. Harry told them about his real parents, and did a blood test. Now, his magical guardians were Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange. Snape was his co-Godfather along with Sirius. He decided that even though Remus was his mate's pack brother and his godfathers best friend, he was too close to the old coot to be trusted.

While all of this had been difficult, the hardest part had been to stay away from his mate for so long, especially when he had sympathy pains. More that once had he been sent to the hospital wing 'cause he threw up in class. Pomfrey had stated that he suffered from 'sympathy pains', which basically meant that he was about to be a father and he could feel everything pregnancy-related the mother did. This did not help his problem with Ginny. Now that he even had 'her' pains, it was 'obvious'. Nobody seemed to notice that Ginny was already past her first trimester and did not have morning sickness anymore, or any kind of sickness, lucky girl.

Draco was not fairing much better that Harry, but he was better at hiding it. He had still not told his lover that he was pregnant, but he was only five weeks along, and had only known for two weeks, give a few days. Since Harry was not actually pregnant, he was allowed to take nausea potions. Draco on the other hand was not so lucky, but he had Harry, Blaise and Pansy looking after him- the latters not knowing he was pregnant and not guessing because it only the most powerful of wizards that could conceive, and frankly theu didn't believe Draco was that strong. Classes were though as the baby pulled on his magic. His results were slipping even though he knew exactly how to do it. On top of that; potions class were hell as the general smell of potions made him sick. Normally Harry would pair up with his- it was not like the Gryffindors would- and between them they could make the teachers not notice.

With a low growl at his depressive thoughts, Harry slipped from his bed and left the boy's dorm. With silent steps he walked through the castle and down to the Chamber of Secrets. After his second year he had cleaned it all up, along with the library, laboratory and the private rooms. He and Draco had spent many hours down here. After he had found it they decided to use it as 'study rooms'.

As it turned out Salazar and Rowena had been married and they had a shared magical library that they could access both from her tower, and his chambers. It contained all the books that were in the school library, the originals. All the books the students used were copies. Salazar had a private library as well, but all the books in there were in parseltongue. It even held a volume that was a guide in how to teach parsel.

The entrance that had been blocked he had reopened and made a bit more solid. Harry changed into his wolf form. It was something he now could do with trousers on. He hadn't managed the shirt yet, but he could live with that, as long as his private bits were hidden from the worlds view.

As fast as he could he ran out of the school wards and apparated to the Black woods were the Greyback pack was situated. Quietly he walked into the camp and past the sleeping guards. He was not afraid of them, he was after all the Alpha Dom, but why wake a sleeping wolf, even if he is in human skin.

He looked around himself to memorise his surroundings before a padded into the cave were everyone slept at night. Normally the alpha of the pack would sleep by the entrance, because he was the protector of the pack, but since they had found out that he was with pup, they had insisted to move him further in, all the way in. Fenrir was carrying the pup of the Alpha Dom, their Lord, and he was his consort, they did not want him to be hurt, not even by the cool night wind.

Harry snaked his way through the endless labyrinth of sleeping bodies, mostly naked sleeping bodies. He was happy with that the pack had moved his mate to the most secure spot, but Merlin, it took bloody ages to get there, even in wolf form. Fenrir was one of the few that were not completely naked. He still had Harry's linen shirt on and thick furs covered most of his lower body

When he finally reached the sleeping form of his mate Harry could not help but nuzzle the still almost not noticeable bump that was his child. Fenrir made a mewing sound and moved into the touch. Harry smiled inwardly and lay down on the fur behind him. He curled himself up, wolf style with Fenrir cocooned safely in the middle. Fenrir sighed happily and butted his head underneath Harry's chin and buried his hand in his inky black fur. In human form, only a few inches separated them in height, but compared to Harry's wolf form, Fenrir was sweetly small.

…

Silverrage woke up by the sharp rays of sun hitting his face.

"What the hell" he mumbled as he stretched and jumped to his feet. The cubs were already outside playing, but there was no Greyback in sight. If his nose was not betraying him, he had still not left the cave. As the alpha of this pack, Fenrir was always up by dawn, now he was not. Illness or no, the man still had his duties.

The second he re-entered the cave he caught an unfamiliar scent. An extremely dominant scent; something was wrong. His pushing through the crowd of slumbering people woke up most of the pack, and most of them retreated from the coolness of the cave and laid d own in the grass to sunbathe. There were few left, but he had still to find Fenrir. 'Ariana probably knows' he thought and shook the bare shoulder of the blond beauty.

"Ari, where's Fenrir?"

"Don't know. " she mumbled and swatted his hand away from her shoulder.

"Where does he sleep."

"10 meter from here you spaz. Can't you scent him instead of waking me?"

"Tried already, my nose keeps singling out this particular scent that I can't identify." Ariana sighed and got up from her fur.

'Bloody males' she thought and pulled on her dress. Her nose caught an unfamiliar scent coming from Fenrir's direction. Turning to his corner a small yelp erupted from her. There lay the biggest wolf she had ever seen, curled around her alpha. His fur was the deepest and most inky back colour imaginable.

As if on cue, the strange wolf lifted his head to reveal a thin whit line running across his face. Earlier it had been hidden by Fenrir's braids lying across his nose. His eyes were a clear emerald green, greener than the grass, and the shone with a dangerous glint.

Silverrage did not know this strange wolf, and he certainly did not like him. Silently he motioned for the rest of the pack to leave. For years he had lusted for Fenrir and he'd be damned if he'd let this guy just come and stake his claim on him. Angrily he took a step towards the couple but was stopped both by Ariana's hand on his arm, but mostly the deep threatening growl that came from the black wolf.

Ariana was smart enough to figure out without much effort that the strange wolf was Fenrir's mate. She was also smart enough to realise that you do not even try to approach someone's pregnant mate while in anger, you just don't. It was an as sure recipe for death as the killing curse. Urgently and with a small bow to show her respect to her Lord, she dragged Silverrage out of the cave.

'What an idiot.' Harry though, as he changed back to human form. Looming over the slumbering form of his pregnant mate he started dropping light kisses all over his face and neck.

"Good morning sunshine." He cooed and kissed his lips lightly. Fenrir wiggled underneath him and opened him eyes. A bright smile spread on his sleepy face as he saw Harry's face.

"Damn, you're really here. I thought it was a dream."

"Are you happy that I'm not some ghostly sad imitation of myself then?"

"Definitely." Fenrir sighed contently and wrapped him arms and legs around the man above him. Harry moaned at the feel of skin to skin, but managed to pull away before he succumbed to the desire to devour the tasty bit of meat beneath him.

"Hmm, wait a moment love." He said and met a pair of formerly brown eyes, now back with desire. "Pregnancy randyness starting to come eh?"

"Yes, and it is damn difficult to handle while you're not here!" he snapped, a bit put off by the fact that he was not impaled on his mate yet. Ever since Harry left for school he had a screaming urge to be filled, to be whole, and it was damn distracting.

"I'll try to come more often, but I've been very busy. As it turns out, Dumbledore has made himself my guardian, something a took care of instantly. He has also been transferring money from my accounts to which ever he pleased, and that was a potload of money. The goblins had a field day when I told them to get ever knut back, with interests. At lest, I found out that the old coot has set up a marriage contract between myself and Ginny Weasley" At this Fenrir stiffened and growled.

"…but, since James was kind enough to give me an out, by declaring the 'the last of the potter males' should marry the bint, I'm temporarily off the hook, but knowing Dumbles, he'll get me back on before I can say 'hippogriff'." Harry sighed deeply and leaned his head on Fenrir's shoulder. "That is why I want us to sign the bonding and marriage forms today, before he gets the chance to cook up anything, and I know he will. He'll probably change the mating laws or something like that to get a hold of me. Merlin I hate him." he sighed. "But I do want to have a proper celebration when summer comes so I can show you off to everyone." He added with a smile on his lips.

"Do you have the forms with you then?" Harry snapped his fingers and three white sheets of paper popped up. They signed the marriage papers, the registration of bonding (2nd aug.) and a form for registration of gay partnership. After signing and dropping a bit of blood on each of the to seal the deal, except the muggle one, a golden glow enfolded their joined hands. A second later three velvet boxes appeared in front of them. It was the rings from each of the families.

The Potter ring was made of platinum with a black diamond embedded in the band. The Malfoy ring was made of silver with a sapphire shaped ring running along the middle. The Lestrange ring was made of dark platinum with acid burned runes filled with silver.

The Lestreange ring symbolised that he was the heir and future head of house, while the Black ring showed that he already was head of the family. The Malfoy ring showed that he was a part of the immediate Malfoy family.

First he took the Potter spouse rings and placed it on Fenrir's left ring finger. Then he took the two rings from the Malfoy and Lestrange boxes and placed them both on his left middle finger. Harry put the rings on in the same order as he did with Fenrir. The rings were basically the same, only a bit more solid. Fenrir's rings were a bit slimmer because they were the rings of the spouse, but luckily his hands were smaller than Harry's anyway.

"I didn't know you were related to the Malfoy's and Lestanges." Fenrir said quietly.

"I know. I just didn't know how to tell you that I was the son of the two most wanted death eaters."

"What!" Once again Harry began to tell the tale of his origins, but this time he wasn't met with bulging and disbelieving eyes.

"I've heard crazier things, but I can't really see any likenesses" He said and shrugged his shoulders. "And right now I'm too randy to care." He said and pulled Harry in for a kiss.

"I love you so much it bloody well hurts." Harry breathed

"You just married me three times over, I think it's set in stone that you do, now I want you inside me." Fenrir growled. Harry just grinned. "It's all your fault that I'm in this state anyway!"

"Pregnant or in heat?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Both you- ah" he gasped as Harry ghosted his hands over Fenrir's soft muscled abs. although the baby was not showing too much yet, his body had started to change to adapt to it's new situation. Already his hips were just a little wider and a little rounder. It was beautiful.

"Tell me. What did you do for release while you were all alone?" he whispered huskily.

"I…ah…just wanked, and.. I…"

"And…?"

"Oh…"

"And…" he said more pressingly while teasing his opening with his fingertips

"… I fingered myself." Harry moaned at the mental image Fenrir's words caused to flood his mind. He pulled away from the panting man sat on his knees.

"Do it." he didn't need to be told twice. He was so desperate to be filled he would do anything. Slowly he slipped two slick fingers into his own heat and soon he was fucking himself in earnest on his own fingers. Harry slapped away his hand and replaced it with his own. Smoothly he stroked the small sensitive nub inside him until he was sweating and shaking uncontrollably.

Harry finally deemed him ready and rid himself of his jeans. He teased Fenrir for a bit by stroking his length along the crack of his arse, but finally he breached the tight ring of muscle.

With his lover, no, his husband seated deep within himself he sighed contently. Finally. Those two weeks had been sheer hell.

For the first time their coupling was not made in hurry or sexual desperation. It was with the kind of gentle love you could only get from someone who truly and completely loved you. It was slow, intense and passionate, a celebration. Light and gentle touches drove them closer to completion as the soft and broken moans transformed into ghostly echoes that filled the cool air of the cave.

Harry lifted Fenrir's leg to rest on his shoulder as he let himself be pulled in deeper by gravity. The smaller man arched his back to a breaking point and he clung to his mate with all his might. Harry stifled a moan by biting his mate's claiming mark once again and enjoyed the friction of his body wrapped around him and the gentle stroking on the back of his thigh. Though most of all, he loved the feel of his mate's silken wall contracting around him, and he wanted that now.

Fenrir gasped for air when Harry slammed into him that last time. His nails dug themselves into Harry's biceps as his body contracted in pleasure. He sighed contently as Harry's warmth filled him and caressed his spine from within.

Gently he started to pull out of his mate but was stopped by a sleepy Fenrir. Harry smiled gently and covered their lower halves with a thick fur. Fenrir let his fingers run through the inky strands of Harry's hair. His rough chin felt good on his chest. Merlin he was tired. Who knew emotions could be so draining?


	10. Chapter 10

ch 10

Just outside the entrance of the cave Silverrage was fuming with rage. How dare he? How fucking dared he come and take what was rightfully his? Silverrage had spent the last moth with the Dark Lords armies. He was sent there because at the time Greyback was apparently not well. Only later had it been discovered that he was indeed carrying, therefore he did not know of his newly mated stature. He was himself a dominant wolf, but for Fenrir he would gladly be submissive.

Tired of waiting he retreated to the other side of the camp to finds something to eat, but sat down on a spot where he could se the entrance clearly.

When the newlyweds finally made their way out of their nest they walked closely together with their hands entwined. The stranger was slightly larger than Fenrir, which was strange for a Sub, but he was young and probably not of any experience to speak of. This would be easy. Silverrage stood up and marched across the camp. The couple was talking to Elder and Ariana now. Both of the women were fussing over the stranger and practically petting him. His anger reached new height as they began to laugh.

…..

Harry laughed when Elder told him how Fenrir reacted when she told him he was carrying.

"I never thought you'd be the kind to faint, love."

"Never thought I was the kind to let myself be taken in an alley either." He grumbled "Guess I'm learning new things about my self." He tried to act offended but sorely failed when Harry ghosted his fingers across him ribs.

" Changed my mind. You have a dangerous likeness to your mother."

"Suppose you're right. Dad said the same thing." Harry laughed.

"You!" sounded an unfamiliar voice behind them. "I challenge you!" Harry turned to the raging man with a quirked brow.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Who else?"

"As I'm not familiar with your traditions, would it be rude of me to tell you to fuck off?" Harry snapped. He was not about to get into a fight on his first visit.

"Yes." Both females said. Harry sighed. If he was going to do this, at least he wanted to know which rule he broke.

"Fine. I accept the challenge, but I want to know why you are challenging me." The challenging wolf's eyes drifted to Fenrir, before they snapped back up on the strange wolf. Realisation hit Harry as he followed his eyes. He wanted Fenrir. He wanted his mate. Well, that was not going to happen, ever.

"I'm Silverrage. I would like to know who I am tearing apart for my prize." Fenrir made a noise of protest in the back of his throat. He was not a fucking prize to be handed over. Harry decided that this would be a good time to set his real name to the test of it's power.

"Logan Malfoy Lestrange." Harry growled as he advanced on the other wolf. Silverrage's eyes widened slightly, but hid his shock well. At that point Harry pulled his hair away from his face to reveal a lightning bolt scar.

"But you can call me Harry Potter. Your conditions?" Harry Potter? If he could kill him, surely the Dark Lord would reward him greatly.

"To the death." The smiles disappeared from the two women's faces.

"To the death." Harry answered. They walked to the small clearing. The pack had gathered around them and was placing bets. Fenrir was the only one not in a good mood about this. He knew his mate was strong, stronger than him, but he was very young, and Silverrage had fought in the previous war and was older and more experienced than them both. Harry sensed his mate's worry and decided then and there to make his suffering swift.

To fight this wolf, he would have to become Logan. Become him like he did whenever he fought a fight or bedded a woman or a man. Whenever he faced adversary, his enemy faced Logan Malfoy Lestrange, not Harry Potter. Potter was a pawn, not a warrior, not him, but a mask to present to the world. Logan was 'he'.

His true self; a warrior, a husband and a father to be.

The two men circled each other, waiting for the other to attack. As Harry expected Silverrages anger drove him to loose his cool. Silverrage drove at him in a blinding speed. Logan could feel the crowd around him hold their breath in anticipation, and gasp in bewilderment when he didn't move from the older mans line of fire.

When Silverrage was close enough Harry made a move that his father had taught him, and his before that. The Malfoy's had been a warrior clan. They knew how to fight. Taking one look at Lucius or Draco you would never think that they would be able to kick someone's arse without magic, but they could do it, quite thoroughly too. Logan knew only too well that Draco did not need Crabbe and Goyle to look after him. He could manage spectacularly on his own.

One more step, then Silverrage would be on the perfect spot. There.

Harry ran head to head with the older wolf and gave an inward smirk when the crowd awarded him with another gasp. Harry snaked a strong arm around his neck and leaped over the man. When he landed on the other side, standing back to back with his challenger he gave a powerful yank and threw him over his shoulder. The sickening crack was lost in the sounds of the crowd.

Before Silverrage could hit the ground, he was dead. The fight had lasted 13 seconds.

Harry stared at the dead body at his feet. Not one crimson drop spilled. His mother would have been proud of his handy work.

"Anyone else?" Harry asked the silent crowd.

"Anyone else…" he said a little louder. "…that would like to fight me for my mate, because this is your final chance. Next time I won't be so kind to accept a challenge… I will kill you on the fucking spot you stand on." He finally growled. The other dominants of the pack seemed to understand quite clearly as they lowered they gaze submissively.

"I thought so." He gave a soft smile as he felt his mate's arms wrapped around his waist. Fenrir ducked under his arm and buried himself in his side as the walked back to the main cap area.

"What else don't I know about you?"

"You'll find out in due time love, but if you're impatient, just ask anything you like, and I'll answer."

"Anything?"

"Anything." Fenrir tapped a finger on his chin and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Okay…how many partners did you have before me?" he asked snidely. Harry choked on his newly acquired goblet of water, and started to cough. Bright red in the face he finally managed to get out an answer.

"Except that." Fenrir just laughed. When he didn't stop Harry looked at him weirdly before giving up.

"I deserved that didn't I?"

"Damn straight you did. Don't ever scare me like that again. I'm not raising our cub on my own." He said and sat down with the pack. Harry sat down next to him, and before Fenrir could say 'bastard' he found himself straddling his mate with a strong arm around his waist holding him there and another warm hand stroking his thigh.

"How long do you think breakfast will take?" he whispered huskily.

"Not long."

"Take you time and eat properly. Remember you're eating for two now…"

"Not you to…" Fenrir sighed

"…and you'll need the extra energy." he said and scooted Fenrir closer to his so that he could feel his need for a proper farewell before going back to Hogwarts.

"How do you do it?" he breathed.

"I have a very arousing husband." He smirked at tipped Fenrir closer and caught his lips in a deep kiss, both subdue his own need, and to show the pack that Fenrir was his, just encase someone didn't get the message earlier.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry had enjoyed his first three weeks as a married man. Due to Fenrir's hormones he was in need of contact with his mate quite often. Although the child itself was not big, male pregnancies were a lot shorter than normal one, therefore everything happened much faster as well. All in all, Harry did not mind his mates demand of visits more often, but he knew that if he was there all the time he would feel crowded. As the Werewolf Lord he was the Alpha of all packs, and since Fenrir was his mate, the Greyback Pack had become his pack, and after Silverrage had fallen, they knew not to doubt his leadership, but in his mind Fenrir was the one who knew that pack, therefore the one who called the shots, Harry just stood on the side. It was not his right to butt into his mate's stature as the leader of the pack in any other way than nature had already done.

Fenrir had also not responded to his last letters and a few even returned unopened. He had started to worry and decided that he would visit him tonight. After all, it had been six days, and that was quite a lot for newlyweds.

His joyous day, however, was about to come to an abrupt end. Dumbledore has sent for him to come to his office and waiting for him was Ginny looking really sad and brave with a hand on her nearly non existent baby bump, Ron, their parents and Hermione. As it turned out, Petunia was right about James' and Dumbledore's promise to the Weasley's. They had promised Arthur and Molly that their daughter would marry James and Lily's child. They had even written a contract. It lay in a blue file beneath the grey wrinkly hands of the Headmaster.

"Harry, my boy…" He resisted the urge to groan." …a certain matter of Miss Weasley's pregnancy had come to my attention, that, of course, you are the father of her child." He said and mused over his half-moon shaped glasses.

"Well, that is all a mistake Headmaster, it is not my child she is carrying." Harry replied.

"How dare you!" Ron screamed. "You took her virginity with promise of marriage you foul shit!" Harry took a deep breath and glared at the red read.

"I'll inform you right now Weasley" he spat. "that your sister was less a virgin than I was when I fucked her up against the dungeon wall, and Hermione here," he said and pointed at her "probably knows my reputation in London." His guess was confirmed when Hermione became a deep shade of crimson. "I told her right then that it was a one-off. No marriage, no strings- that's the way it was. That bastard child is not mine- she was already a week pregnant."

"Fuck Ginny. Did you really think I was that stupid." He yelled and slammed his hand into the table in pure frustration "A woman's scent changes the moment she conceives. Did you really think didn't notice? That I would fall for it?" Ginny squirmed and put on a brave face. She had to make him marry her. If she carried another man's child the contract would be nullified and she would be poor forever.

"I know you are the father of my child Harry. I'm quite sure and in addition to that; you forgot to use protection." Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's not my kid Ginny. Get it into your head, and I did not forget protection. Due to my activeness…" Hermione blushed an even deeper shade of red "I have a one month contraceptive I cast on myself at the beginning of each moth." Harry was becoming exceedingly angry and he knew that it would be bad if he lost it, especially when his mate was not here to sooth him.

"How can you be sure of that dear Harry, my boy?" Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone.

"Our encounter was on the 19th."

"Sometimes those contraceptives do not work when the caster is unfamiliar with them." Molly snapped knowingly. She herself had experience with that (Bill, Charlie and Percy).

"I've been using them since third year, Mrs Weasley, and if the contraceptive failed, why are not any of my other partners that month pregnant, eh?"

"It may not have been her time of moth Harry dearest."

"So it is actually possible for me to sleep with four different women, and two men repeatedly, for an entire month with out any functioning contraceptive, without any of them getting pregnant. I must be sterile" When Molly heard the amount of partners Harry had 'that month' she nearly fainted. Ron's reaction was, of course, entirely opposite.

"You man whore. Can't keep it in your trousers can you, you slag." At this point Hermione decided to make her presence know. She had started to believe Harry and now deeply regretted her behaviour. Ginny was after all not exactly virginal, even if she said she was.

"I believe the correct term is 'libertine' Ron." She said intelligently. This caught all red heads attention.

"Please do elaborate, miss Granger." Arthur said.

"A libertine is a person who stands apart from the norms of society. A person who enjoys the pleasures life can give without restraint. In short they are the ultimate hedonists. They live for excitement and pleasure, nothing else. The Lucius Malfoy is a know libertine…" Harry snorted. He knew for a fact that his father had been a libertine in his youth, but he had spent the past sixteen years in celibacy, though he didn't know why.

"Harry is quite famous in London, but not for his deeds of saving the world. If the rumours are true…his conquests are now up to 262, both male and female, some have been steady partners simultaneously. The ones I have spoken to said that a night with him is like…a rebirth. That they had never been the same since. They call him Don Juan reincarnated. " She said quietly. "The last one I spoke to was Michael Jade in June, after that the trail runs cold. He said that the day he met Harry Potter was the best and worst day of his life."

"It's 272 actually." Harry said. At her confused look he continued.

"You only talked to the muggle bit. You didn't think that I would use my real name with people who knew who Harry Potter was? It would be in the Prophet in a split second." He chuckled.

"And Michael…he was truly one of my favourites. Pity that life is over for me now." he nearly burst out laughing at the triumphant look on Ginny's face.

"So you'll marry me." She said more as a statement more than a question with a smug look on her face.

"No." Her face fell, but Dumbledore adopted a look of determination.

"Very well. I had hoped that it would not come to this." He said and pulled forth the blue file. "I have here a marriage contract made by me, Arthur and your father. It states that you are to marry Ginny on her seventeenth birthday in a month."

"Not going to happen sir."

"Harry. This contract was made to preserve what is left of the Potter line just encase you should die without an heir."

"Not going to happen sir. I already have one." He said and glanced at Ginny's stomach.

"So you accept you responsibility for Ginny and the child she is carrying." Again said more as a statement more that a question, and again the answer was the same.

"No."

"What do you mean?"

"I have read the contract Headmaster, and it does not even say my name…"

"It says the last Potter male." Molly quipped.

"Which is not me."

"You have a son, then?"

"No."

"Then what on earth are you on about?" Arthur snapped.

"James Potter was the last of the Potter males, and the last of the Potter bloodline." Harry explained patiently.

"But you are James' son!" Arthur blurted, thinking that Harry was going mad.

"Nope." He said with a smug grin.

"What are you talking about?" Ron yelled. Harry winched from the sting in his sensitive ears.

"James' and Lily's son died at birth. Came out the wrong way and was strangled by it's own chord. Lily stole me from my mother's arms before her blood had been washed off me. The contract is worth nothing. They are not my parent's in any shape or form. They did not legally adopt me; therefore I am not a Potter either by blood or adoption. I am, however, his heir. He stated me, as sole heir in his will. So I am the head of the Potter family and one of my children will have that name, along with the other families I am head of, or will be head of when the time comes. So if Ginny had stll been a virgin when my son would b of age, she would marry him, if he wished."  
Everyone in the Headmaster's office was currently recovering from severe shock. Dumbledore, because he didn't know that Harry knew, Hermione, because he had never told her and the red heads because the boy they had taken into their home with many ulterior motives and now they would get nothing for their trouble.

"You said that you would not die without heirs. Ginny is pregnant with your child, but you refuse to marry her. If this child is to be your heir, you must marry her Harry." He pinched the bridge of his nose desperately trying to kill the oncoming headache.

"Ginny's baby is not mine, nor will it ever be my heir. To set it all straight once and for all; I will not marry Ginny!"

"But what did you mean then?" Hermione pressed. Harry sighed. He had gotten himself in deep shit with just one lousy comment. He really did not want to make his marriage to Fenrir known to the world just yet. It was too dangerous.

"We are going to make you marry Ginny to save her honour no matter what you think!" Molly growled.

"Divorce is not possible in the Wizarding world, correct?" All heads nodded.

"Then it does not matter what I think Mrs. Weasley." He sighed in mock defeat. A triumphant smirk spread on the Weasley matriarch's face.

"I'm afraid it is out of my hands… you see…" Harry said with false hesitance. "I'm already married…"

"What!"

"…and bonded…"

"You're kidding me!"

"…and we're expecting our first child…"

"No!"

"…my spouse is quite the fiery beauty." He finished with a dreamy smile on his face, but snapped quickly back to reality when the dusty laughter of the sorting hat rung through the round room.

"Oh, my!" he said and spat out a dust ball from it's folds. "I said it would all catch up to you one day Albus." He croaked between howls of laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry thought that this time the Sorting Hat had gone off it's seams. It was all just a bit too weird that a hat should come to his defence.

"Well, young one." The hat said when his howls of laughter had stopped echoing in the room. "Now that everyone know, I guess it is time for your resorting Logan." Harry's eyes widened in surprise and delight.

"Will you actually resort me?"

"I just said it was time, so stop acting like a Hufflepuff and put me on your head." He huffed. Harry wasted no time to jump up on Dumbledore's desk to retrieve the hat on the high shelf. Safely in his chair he put it on his head once again, for the third time.

"Well. It seems like nothing has changes at all in here, not in your baser self anyhow. Still as suspicious as ever, intelligent, ruthless…Oh I presume congratulations are in order. A fine spouse indeed…the young one will be a challenge to sort into it's house when that time comes, or will it go to the house of it's predecessors?" he mused out loud.

Dumbledore's face lit up at the thought of another Gryffindor.

"Get to it then. They need to get back to class." Molly snapped.  
"All right. As I said, no extravagant changes, so I stick to my previous decisions…SLYTHERIN!" Harry's face lit up in a bright smile. He was finally going home. A wave of magic pulsed through the school as Harry's things were moved from Gryffindor Tower to the Slytherin Dungeons. Harry laughed as the magic tingled him and his uniform changed colours. He sighed contently. It felt good to have his mascot on his chest.

"Oh, well. Now that everything is settled, I'll join my brother in the class." Harry quipped and walked with his head high and back straight through the halls of Hogwarts for the first time. There was no nervousness, no shame, and no forced modesty.

…...

Feeling lighter that he had in ages he retrieved his Potions books from his new room, which he shared with Draco, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle, and hurried in hopes of not being late for his godfather's class. Ti was the very last class of the week and he was looking forward to get it over with, though it would be more bearable/

It was only his good fortune that decided that this was the day that Snape was late. The classroom had been open, so everyone was already in place. Ron and Hermione had already arrived as they knew of the meeting with Dumbles before the very last second.

Standing at the back of the class with everyone's back turned to him he smirked and stalked to the vacant spot beside his brother. Draco was standing by his desk discussing the side effects Veritaserum could have on a pregnant person with Parkinson.

Pansy halted mid-sentence and stared at Harry. Draco turned to see what had stolen Pansy's attention away from him. Turning around, the sight that met him, and also the one everyone was staring at, was his black haired little brother sitting in his spot. He was wearing Slytherin robes.

"Surprise!" Harry smirked. The other Gryffindors received a big shock when Malfoy, not only refrained from attacking or even insulting Harry, but he flashed that million-galleon smile and dragged Harry into a tight hug.

"Welcome home." That moment Professor Snape stormed into the classroom and abruptly stopped.

"Why are you wearing Slytherin colours Mr. Potter?" he asked with a quirked brow. Harry detangled himself from his brothers arms and turned to his Godfather.

"I meant to tell you, but I really didn't have time. The sorting hat had enough of my antics and decided to resort me. That was about fifteen minutes ago." he said. "Oh, and to everyone who wonders-" he spoke to the class "-I won't be marrying Ron's sister, and that is final. I have three reasons. No 1. It is not my child she is carrying. No 2. Divorce is not possible in the wizarding world. No 3. I'm already married." And with that he neatly folded his arms behind his head and settled in his chair beside Draco.


	13. Chapter 13

Even though Harry was now a Slytherin he had gotten a spot on the Quiddich team in a heart beat. Draco was still seeker, as Harry refused to play the position. That was both due to his boredom with the position and the increased risk for his pregnant brother is he played the vacant spot of beater. He was not going to let him play with a pair of raging balls of iron.

Harry was a brilliant beater, even more so than he ever was a seeker. He loved that he actually played a part in the actual game, and didn't spend his time looking for a golden golfball.

Lucius had even taken it upon himself to attend the first game both his sons were playing on the same team- not that he was happy that Draco was playing at all.

They were three hours into the game and the rain was pouring down. Harry was grateful for his own savvy-ness when the thunder started rolling and he thanked Merlin that he had cast extra warming and waterproof charms on his brother.

He played the game expertly and sent Bludgers to cut off the other players, preferably without hurting them. Everything went smoothly and Slythein was leading by 230 points. Gryffindor really had their beard in a post-box. It was all-jolly until the Gryffindor Beater decided to turn personal. In quick succession he sent both Bludger straight to wards Draco who had set his eye on the Snitch.

Harry pushed his Firebolt to the limit and managed only just to fend off one of the raging balls, but the other one smashed into the Seekers broom handle as he closed his fingers around the Snitch.

Harry had lost his balance and nearly fell off his broom when he hit the Bludger and therefore was in no position to dive after the blond as his broom failed and he fell towards the ground. That was why he was now staring panic stricken at his brother desperately gripping air.

"DRACO!" He screamed and set the nose of his broom towards the ground. Lucius who had taken time out of his busy schedule to see his sons play together for the first time, was already running from the stands, towards the pitch.

Draco hit the ground with a sickening thud that echoed through the stadium. Harry jumped off his broom while it was still flying, and didn't notice as it flew another few yards before crashing into the ground, the wood flying in a hundred different directions.

Draco was lying on his back on the green grass of the pitch. He had hoped that the impact of the ground would grant him the blessing of unconsciousness, but he had no such luck. His head felt like his head and his legs were floating, but his back was alight in pain. Merlin it hurt. A dark haired head blocked his view of the thundering sky and hindered the raindrops from falling into his eyes. A second later a similar face, only blond appeared next to the other one. They were talking, loudly if the colour of their faces were anything to go by. His father was yelling for Pomfrey. He still couldn't hear it, but her name was easy to lip-read.

Someone was gently slapping his left cheek, bit disturbed by that he couldn't feel it. He just knew because his head was being knocked from side to side.

Feel…

His consciousness snapped into high-gear as he realised that he couldn't feel anything- not even pain, not 'real' pain.

'My baby' he desperately thought.

As he tried to move the sounds zoomed into focus and his vision was no longer fuzzy from the impact. Pain, 'real' pain shot through his as he yanked his limbs back from the magical restrains. It hurt. It hurt so badly, but some illogical part of his brain urged him to move.

Staggering and with his muscles screaming he shakily stood up on his feet. Lucius gripped his elbow lightly, sensing that his eldest son was in pain.

"Draco. You shouldn't be on your feet." He said softly. He had just fallen more than a hundred meters in free fall. The crowd had stood up and applauded when he had stood up. The fall should have killed him, but luck seemed run in his veins. He looked down at his right hand where he still clutched the wiggling Snitch. He raised it high and gave a weak smile at the thunderous applause that rolled through the stadium for the second time for the second time, before dizziness over took him. Lucius held him up and Harry held his hair back as he emptied his gut.

Draco clutched his stomach in pain. "My baby…hurts…" he whispered before his knees gave out and he fell into his father's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

To the spineless creep thatleft this lovely review

From: timber ()

that's just nasty!

the only ship worse is voldemort.

If you do not like the story, I understand, but I would have appreciated not having to stoop to the level of replying publicly to this piece of nonconstructive decaying filth you have so graciously cared to dispose of amongst my otherwise more intelligent and less patronizing and not quite so simpleminded reviewers. Dear timber (), next time, would you please leave a signed review so I can reply you personally instead of subjecting my readers to your humbugs.

Thank you.

Now, next chapter,

...

Lucius, Harry and the entire Slytherin Quiddich team were seated outside the infirmary. Harry and Lucius were pacing back and forth driving everyone crazy, but no one dares speak up. You don't do that to a distraught Malfoy, definitely not two of them. Yes, all of the upper years of Slytherin house knew about them.

Finally, after nearly three hours Madame Pomfrey came out. Both Malfoys ran to her and bombarded her with questions.

"Calm down." She said to the distraught men. "Draco is fine, but a little shaken. All of his bruises and cuts are healed, along with a few fracture bones. It is truly a miracle that he survived a fall like that at all." Lucius wasn't buying it. He had know this woman for thirty years –give or take.

"The baby?" He asked. Pomfrey averted her eyes and looked at her shoes. It was never easy telling Lucius Malfoy anything that he wouldn't like.

"The baby did not survive. I checked for its signature, but it was not there." She said in a quiet voice. No one knew about Draco's pregnancy and she did not want to be the one to bust the bubble. Harry sat down on the spot and put his head in his hands. Lucius on the other hand hissed at the healer.

"I want a pureblood healer to check him as soon as possible." He growled.

"If you want another healer you'll have to consult Dumbledore." She said, a bit miffed at the fact that Malfoy wanted a second opinion, as if she wasn't enough. "He is asleep and is to have no visitor until tomorrow at the earliest." She said and disappeared back into the infirmary.

Lucius rammed his hand into the big door and hissed in pain when his knuckles hit their goal, then gave another hiss as his left arm burned.

"I have to go"

"I know dad." Harry said tonelessly.

"Harry…" Lucius sighed and hunched down on his knees in front of his baby boy. His 'married' baby boy. "I placed a ward on the baby. Pomfrey is probably right; the impact should have killed them both, but the ancestral magic can only be seen through by a pureblood healer. There is a slight chance that its okay." He said and ruffled Harry's hair. "Don't forget the Order meeting tonight."

"I won't."

"Blood matters no matter how much we want it not to!" Sirius yelled in rage. Hermione had made a tiff when Lucius had requested a pureblood healer for Draco. She went on and on about how they were all alike, despite the difference in ideals and politics, that their blood was the same. It had been the last straw for the black haired aristocrat having to listen to 'that' bunch of ignorant people talking about things they didn't know- and the elder ones accept their ignorance. This was the House of Black. The name was as dark as it's magic and the ancestral energy in the house fuelled its heirs rage.

"It is not in our ideals or politics, but in our blood! Pure blood magic is different" Sirius seethed "Our ancestors magic passes on through generation by generation strengthening our magic and our defences. That is why the pure lines survive while the impure dies and are replaced."

"If that's the case." Hermione said snidely. "Then why is Harry more powerful than you. He's a half-blood." Harry rolled his eyes from the shadows. He had arrived a bit late because he had been very reluctant to leave Fenrir. Draco's accident really shook him and had caused him to spend the next five hours with his arms around his husband and unborn baby, hiding from the world tucked underneath Fenrirs chin. The comfort that was offered from his love had really helped soothe his nerves, but he was still anxious about the condition of his older brother.

"Actually Granger, I'm pureblood. And I'm not more powerful that Sirius, I just have different strengths. When he recovers fully from his decade long stay in Azkaban, he'll whop my arse. He has a lifetime of training since the day he could walk, I've hardly had a couple. I suggest you don't look down upon someone like him. He is so much more that you'll ever know." Ron was about to retort something nasty as the sound of an activating floo was heard.

"Help!" Along with the howl came flustered looking Madame Pomfrey. "He's missing! The Malfoy boy is missing! Oh, I should have warded his bed better. The traumas he's just been through… loosing his baby. Merlin, this is my entire fault. I should have allowed him visitors to ease his anguish. Poor childe…" She ranted on and on. No one but Harry noticed Sirius stiffen at the head of the table. So he had been right. The mysterious lover really was Sirius.

"Is he still in the castle?" Dumbledore calmly asked. He was not too concerned about Draco. He was just another pawn after all.

"No, I saw him disappear through the floooooo….!" She wailed and blew her nose in a tissue.

Harry noticed both Severus and Lucius shoot Sirius questioning and urgent glances. "Well," Sirius stretched and stands up to leave. "if the brat got himself pregnant, I understand why he's hiding." Severus, Lucius and Harry lunged at him, all at the same time, but he slipped up the stairs before they could catch him. But then again, they weren't supposed to. Sirius probably knew were Draco was hiding; they had given him an excuse to leave the meeting.

…...

Sirius flooed to Black Castle, were he and Draco had gone for a little bit of privacy. It had been impossible to do anything in Grimmaud since Molly installed her Mother-Molly alarms, as she called them. Basically it would alert her if anyone were beginning to get 'hot and bothered' in the house. His house!It should be listed as the fourth unforgivable.

As he stepped out of the fireplace he immediately stumbled over the sobbing form of his young lover.

"Draco!" Sirius fell to his knees and gathered the blond in his arms. Draco was shaking slightly and his voice was raw from crying.

"I killed it. It's all my fault." He whispered. Sirius nuzzled the boys neck and held him tighter.

"No love. Don't blame yourself." They didn't say anything else and just sat in front of the fire while only the sounds of silent tears falling. It didn't take long before both men were soundly asleep, curled around each other on the thick bearskin. As they rested in their dreamless slumber neither noticed the shimmering air surrounding the blond's midsection.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N; important note. One of my reviewers, Priss, pointed out something important to me that I need to make clear.

Harry and Lucius' relationship has been building since his very first year, so it's not all that sudden, his mum will enter the story later - just so you know - and I have my own plans for Lucius and his lover(s). * wink *

And to Lemo; while Harry is playing saviour, his love is at home nursing his baby, nestled in his belly. Sounds domestic right, but hey, just because I made him bottom, does not mean I made him, any less 'fenrir'. He is a nasty piece of work, I just put a sweeter spin to it.

And to juniperaven, yes, that's true, but magic is magic, anyone who is born by magical parents are considered pure. Then of course there is the degree of pureness…..

But don't worry, I've got everything under control, I think, but keep asking if you have any questions like that, it would be horrible if you missed something and then got confused later on.

Sirius woke up to gentle feather like caresses on his lower arm- the one that was draped around his love. Puzzled, he sat up and studied Draco's abs. The caresses had come from his skin, not an exterior touch. A flicker of hope flared is Sirius' chest as he carefully rolled Draco over on his back, still using his other arm as a pillow. Draco held his hand in his sleep and was reluctant to let go.

Silently he found his wand and relit the fire that had been reduced to a mere glow. Draco moaned at the pleasant heat coming from the fire and held on tighter to Sirius' hand.

Now that he could see, Sirius waved his wand in circular motion over were the baby was supposed to be. His breath caught in his throat when a warm wave of magic pulsed rhythmically. The baby was still alive and strong.

…...

Draco was woken by loud woops of joy bouncing off the solid stonewalls of the castle. Groggily he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and turned to the source of the racket, but before he could react Sirius was upon him scattering wet sloppy kisses on every inch of skin he could uncover.

"The baby-" Sirius breathed "is alive." Draco's eye widened in shock, then in a brilliant smile. Sirius swooped down and caught the grinning lips with his own. Even as he kissed his lover the older man's mind was shouting at him how bloody lucky he was.

Everything about Sirius was darker than the younger man beneath him. His eyes were dark grey, and Draco' were a fairer shade, not like silver, lighter, like white gold. Everywhere Draco' youth would make him soft, Sirius would be hard. Sirius's hair was a bold black, while the others was a sunny platinum blond. Draco was young carefree and playful while Sirius was grown up, intense and dark.

"Siri…" Draco whined between the small spurs of pure pleasure flying through his system. "I'm going to loose my mind if you don't hurry!"

"Can't have that, can we" Sirius smiled warmly at the teen. Draco felt his teeth nipping at his nipples and his nails were gently scarping the thigh resting on his hip.

Sirius smirked as he gazed his fingers over his hips.

"God you're sexy?" Sirius breathed. Draco blushed dolly-pink at Sirius' words. Sirius gazed Draco' skin with his nose as he breathed in his scent, memorizing it again. Draco tensed and his breath hitched.

"Please.. I.."

"Patience love."

He wordlessly lubed his fingers and circled his before he inserted the digit in the tight hole. His tongue circled his slit while his fingers wiggled and stretched him. Draco clamped his legs around his shoulders and moaned loudly.

Sirius could not wait any longer. Had to have him. A rumbling growl had emitted from deep inside his chest as he laid himself between Draco' thighs and teased his entrance with the head of his cock while his tongue traced his lips, both asking for an approval. Draco pushed his hips against him. His teasing was driving Draco mad. He grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss. The touch sent fire through them both.

Sirius settled his weight on top of his young lover and thrust in slowly. Draco mewled and twisted beneath him. He grabbed a hold of the furry bear skin they were on, and in an act of desperate need he crossed his legs behind his back and forced him down and sheltered him deep inside him.

It hurt, but the way he stretched him felt so good. It always felt good. In that moment he realised that he would always belong to Sirius. He was being claimed for keeping, again, and Draco accepted heartily, again.

When Sirius pulled out he could see Draco' eyes. He gasped, both in intense pleasure and surprise. With a fierce and husky growl he pushed himself back in. He lashed onto his neck and bit down gently, his sharp teeth drawing a bit of blood. He thrust into his again to the hilt, much harder this time.

"AAhhh Sirius please…oh" he clenched tightly around him.

"Gods, Siri, I…ahhh" Sirius nearly collapsed on top of him by the sensations he brought forth in him. It took all his self-control to pull back when he was at the edge of coming. When he was no longer as close he hammered himself back into him, going deeper than he had before. Draco was meeting him thrust for thrust and just a few seconds later.

Draco screamed in his ecstasy and hadn't Sirius caught his lips just then, the house-elves would have come running. While Draco was slowly coming out of his daze Sirius sat up on his knees and rested against the back of the couch. He pulled a still quacking Draco up to him and impaled him again. It had been so long that he was still hard. Draco gasped as the hard organ slid into him, caressing and rubbing his sore walls. He clung to his lover; his legs around his waist and his arms holding tightly. Sirius was holding his tightly around his waist and pushed him further down onto him. Draco bit down hard on his collarbone. Sirius gasped and held him tighter as he came deep in his your lover.

Sirius was content once more. It was one of those feelings only Draco could give him. Draco was all his and no one else could touch him. The small blond was still in his lap, and Sirius was still inside him. He laid his head on Sirius chest and was almost falling asleep when he felt himself being held tighter and apparated to bed.

Sirius cast a few cleaning spells and tucked them both into the soft bed. Sirius pulled the sleeping Draco to lie with his back against his chest and his head on his arm while the other was wrapped tightly around the youths slender waist. When Draco wiggled further into his chest he slipped his thigh between his legs. Draco was going to be very sore in the morning, the least he could do was making him comfortable. When Draco entwined their legs further, Sirius smiled to himself and kissed him behind his ear.

It was a week since Draco and Sirius decided to hide from the world and about six days since their father had received a request for Draco's hand in bonding by owl. Lucius had been pleased to hear of his son's engagement and joyous beyond belief that their baby was healthy and very much alive.

Harry was sitting in the DADA classroom along with his classmates, waiting for Professor Lupin to arrive- he was late. Remus barged throught he door in true Snape style, but the impression didn't last that long.

"Ladies and…Harry?" he said confused. Remus was looking a bit pale, which was not normal, because it was not anywhere near the full moon.

"Professor Lupin, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Remus answered. "Yes, I'm alright. I just forgot about your change of house, that's all." He took a deep breath of air and put his focus back on the class.

"Now today the ministry has provided us with a real treat." He said with a satisfied grin. "We will all combat these creatures, under strict security of course, and I beg you all to be utmost cautious. Now if you'll follow me to the grounds by the forbidden forest." He said and led the way. As they walked down the edge of the forest Remus had begun to speak again.

"Three days ago the Order of the Phoenix attacked a known Death Eater Werewolf camp in the Black forest…" Harry's breath caught in his throat and he began to sniff the air. His heart sank to his knees when he scented his mate.

"The Greyback pack is know as the most notorious mobile army the Dark Lord has at his disposal…" Harry had moved to the front of his group. He needed to stay calm until he could get to his mate, and figure out what to do about Remus.

"The wolves we have here have been hurt in combat and will not be able to do too much damage…"

'but I will' Harry thought. He was starting to sweat and he noticed that Remus could scent his dominance. If he was lucky the wolvesbane would have dulled his senses enough for it to take a while before he realised who it came from. Although he was surprised that the wolvesbane has sugar-coated his senses so much that he hadn't felt the Moon's pull; signalling the rise of the new Werewolf Lord.

"On the pack leader, Fenrir Greyback, several rounds of Crucio's had to be used to weaken him…"

'Right. Torture the pregnant mate of your Lord. Smart Moony.' Harry snarked in his head. "Did you partake in this operation Moony?"

"Yes I did Harry." He said with a little pride in his voice. "…and here we are. Harry, as you are the most experienced would you…yes." he said and waived a hand at Harry as he headed straight for the caged wolves. He could see that most of them were young ones and females, quite a few of them were in the early stages of carrying. He ignored the yell from Remus for him to stop as he jumped the fence and walked to stand before the werewolf pack.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	16. Chapter 16

…...

Most of the pack knew him, and the ones he had not met sensed him complete dominant position, and bowed with the rest.

"Get to you feet." Harry growled. "Do not bow for me when it causes you pain, whether from injury of exhaustion, you are excused." The pack sighed in relief as the got up from their rather uncomfortable positions and parted a way for Harry.

Outside the fence Harry's classmates were watching intensively while Remus wondered how he had missed the changes in his 'cub'. As the pack parted in front of them Harry started to run. At the very edge of the yarded area he dropped to his knees next to a lithe body. The girl, Ariana, had been trying to stop the bleedings, but nothing she could do would help. The pack had gathered around them too closely for Remus to see who it was. It looked a bit like Greyback, but his build was too…delicate for it to be him.

Harry felt panic creep up his spine the moment he saw the limp body of his mate lying on the dirty ground. The tears started to flood his eyes as he took in the damaged form of his husband. He dropped to his knees and carefully he turned him over. Harry closed his eyes as he saw the bloodstained lips that used to be so full, but now they were cut and swollen.

He folded Fenrir's left hand on his stomach. The wrist was broken, and his wedding rings were missing. Whoever had them, they did not belong to them and he wanted those back. He had several bruises and cuts. Some were on his arms and a rather deep one at the side of his head, but the worst cut, made by a rather competent cutting curse; on his stomach was the one that truly caught Harry's attention. His puppy…

The tears in his eyes threatened to fall. He had failed his brother and his mate in the space of a few days. He would not give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him cry, but he could not stop the silent sobs escaping his lip. He could feel his wolf melting into his human self. The anger and desperation made him unable to handle everything fully human. It was even too much for 'Logan' to bear. His single most important mission in life was to keep his mate and his pup safe, and he had failed. He had vowed to protect them and to protect his pack. His senses sharpened as the wolf made himself known and with a message saying that he was there to stay. His grief and desperation turned to glowing anger.

'Our pack' Harry thought. "MY pack" he growled out loud, loud enough for Moony to hear. "They dared to attack my pack!" He could hear the hesitant steps of his teacher approaching him. Harry tried to contain his anger but sorely failed when he felt Moony's hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Harry snarled. "You are nothing to me. Nothing!"

"What are you on about, my cub?"

"I'm not your cub! From now on I'm not your cub." He yelled from his position on the ground. He looked down at his wounded mate and felt at a loss of what to do. "Haven't you felt the pull of the moon these past few months Moony?" When he didn't get an answer he continued. "The Moon has called the Lord, and he has risen. Have the wolvesbane dulled your senses so much you can't feel the call of your Mother?" He sneered.

"Daddy?" the quivering calling of the orphaned cub that Harry had taken a shine to while he visited his mate. Nicko lost his parents in a battle a few years ago and had since then been raised by the pack, but he had desperately needed a father, and he had chosen Harry. Elder thought that by taking responsibility for Nicko Harry showed that he truly was ready to be a father. Sometimes cubs were able to scent out their mentors in much the same was as grown wolfs scented their mate, but with different motives.

"Nicko? Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Harry said and cradled the pup to his strong chest while never letting his eyes stray from Fenrir's form. His anger had deflated from his body when Nicko had called for him. He didn't even react when Hermione came running.

His class mates had been shocked frozen up until now, but Harry did not see anything but his wounded mate and his son's bruises and cutts.

"Harry! Get away from them. They're dangerous." she yelped and ran to him and tried to drag him away

Hermione ignored his strugles and let her gaze lower to the limp body Harry was cradling.

"That is Fenrir Greyback, Harry. He was the one who turned Remus when he was only seven. Remember he told us that? Why are you comforting him?" she accused.

"How the fuck was Fenrir able to turn Remus when he was seven, - he wasn't born until fourteen years later?" Harry said in a hollow and monotone voice.

"Harry? We need to get him to a hospital." Harry continued rocking Fenrir like he had not heard Blaise speak.

"Moine?"

"Yes."

"Look around you. Every wolf you see here is either a child or a pregnant parent to be… Remus knew that it would only be the cubs and the carrying left at the camp. Everyone else was out hunting. What does that say about him? Look at Nicko. Does my son look like a killer to you? He has not even had his first full moon." Harry said and stood up with his now bloody cloaked mate in his arms. Hermione said nothing but stared guiltily at the ground.

"Blaise… could you get Sev to look at everyone here and then bring them back to the Manor? Alert the camp, Ariana knows where it is. Take the ones who need a healer to St. Mungo's"

"Yes, of course. You just get him the help he needs." Harry didn't say another word as he took a hold on Nicko's hand and apparated directly into the entrance hall of St. Mugo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries.

…...

It had been two days since Harry arrived at St. Mungo's with Fenrir and Nicko. It had been hell getting the healers to see to them.

::Flashback::

"Healer!" Harry yelled. "I need a healer!" A nice looking older lady came jogging on her short feet.

"Yes, yes. Oh dear. What happened here?" she gasped. Nicko stood behind Harry with his arms wrapped around his leg, taking nervous peaks up at the healer. He had never been in a public place before and it scared him.

"They were attacked."

"But some of these wound are days old…" the healer frowned.

"Well, the old coot saw it fit to torture him a bit. Get him a bed quickly." Harry said. The cape fell away from Fenrir's face and the healer retreated her hands in a flash.

"That is a werewolf." She stated in a quivering voice. "We do not treat werewolves." She started to back away from Harry, who stood still due to the shaking pup holding on for his dear life to his leg. He knew that Fenrir did not have much time so it was time to play the 'saviour' card. He gave a toss to his head so that his long fringe did not cover his scar. It was only natural that she did not recognise him. Now he was a dark version of Lucius Malfoy, instead of a splitting image of James Potter.

"You 'will' treat this wolf, if you care for your life and the life of your children, for if he dies, the wives and husbands of every healer in this facility and their children will be in the morgue before you can say 'Dumbledore'"

"Harry Potter?" she gaped "I understand your need to play saviour, but that is a death eater you are holding." She sniffed. "Do not make empty threats on his behalf." Harry was less than an inch from loosing his temper.

"Let me rephrase them Mam. If you do not save the life of my husband and the child he carries, and see to the bruises of my son, I will fill this hospital up to the roof." He growled loudly. The healers eyes widened before she whipped out her wand and levitated Fenrir out of Harry's arms and apparated to the 'lethal injuries' department.

Harry sighed and took off his shirt. Nicko was shivering in the cool air. It was cold in the hospital and he was only wearing torn jeans. Draping the thin cotton shirt around his son's shoulders did not help much, but it did a little. The small boy winched in pain as Harry picked him up.

"What is wrong? Are you hurt?" Nicko nodded. His brown eyes were shiny from unshed tears and his lip was shaking.

"Have you eaten anything?" He shook his head. Like they would be bothered to feed a werewolf cub. Harry checked him over and found several bruises and a few cracked ribs. He tied his hair back to make the scar visible. As much as he hated it, it did have its advantages - like having someone taking care of his pups injuries. He picked him up and apparated to the children's department.

Nick was resting his head on Harry's shoulder. It had been a trying three days for the young cub and he was very tired.

"Hey." Harry greeted the receptionist. Her eyes immediately darted to his scar and then back to his face. In those few seconds her attitude went from rude to very, very nice.

"Hello Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?" she chirped, completely ignoring the child on his arm.

"My son has a few nasty injuries we would like to be taken care of." Her eyes finally shifted to the dark haired child. Nicko let out a puff of air and parted his lips slightly in his slumber. In the corner of his mouth the receptionist spotted a small fang.

"We do not treat werewolves at this hospital. I'm sorry, but those are the rules." She apologised.

"I have already been over this with one of your superiors and I have made it very clear that it will be many uncomfortable…consequences if you do not heal my son."

"If you have that cleared with them, come straight through." She smiled. "Personally I think that the entire ministry is dooped to even pass such a law. Ah, there. Healer Massin is available, it's the second door on your right."

"Thank you." Harry said and offered her a weak smile. "Do you know the name of a black haired healer, old woman, short legs?"

"That would be healer Thompson. I'm afraid she is busy at the moment. Looks like she got in a rather nastily injured male a few minutes ago, so you'll have to wait if you wish to speak with her."

"No, no. Just let me know when she is done."

"Will do."

It looked like the receptionist had sent him to a rather homey healer. For that he was grateful. Harry was not sure Nicko's frail nerves could handle any more that he already had.

"Oh Merlin." The healer gasped the moment he saw Nicko. "What happened to this child?"

"The Order of the Phoenix saw it fit to attack an unarmed Werewolf camp."

"I would hardly call a werewolf camp unarmed." He huffed as he waved his wand over the boy. "Put him on the bed. It looks like he hasn't been fed for days."

"He hasn't. The prisoners were brought to Hogwarts so that the students could…practise, if you see what I mean. It is the last hunting season, so the only ones left in the camp were the children and the pregnant and the one who led them there knew that."

"How long was this boy held captive?" Massin asked while he vanished the cuts and healed his broken ribs.

"Three days."

"How do you know him?"

"He's my son." The healer cocked a brow at Harry.

"Are you not a bit young to have such an old child Mr. Potter."

"Adopted. His parents were killed a few years ago."

"Ah. And how did you get in touch with this boy then?" he asked and looked at Harry with curious eyes.

"I've visited the Greyback Pack quite often these past weeks and I took a shine the boy. Did you know that orphaned cub can scent their new parents?"

"No I did not know that, but was it not a great risk to go to Greyback's territory, was he not angered?"

"I think he was the one who was the most happy to see me." Harry chuckled as his mind wandered to his last visit. Fenrir has jumped into his arms, literally, and knocked them both over, but was then overcome with a deep sadness for the state his mate was in now. He could not help but feel guilty; he should have gone to check when he didn't get any responds on his letters, but the logical part of Harry's brain knew that his guilt complete nonsense. Fenrir never replied right away, he had a pack to run.

"Really. I thought he did not care much for wizards."

"That is just a load of bull. It seems whoever quoted him saw it fit to cut the quote in half. He said that he did not care for wizards either way. He's actually quite pleasant." Nicko had not woken during his healing and was not curled up on the soft bed. Harry draped the duvet over him so he would not be too cold. He could feel his defences being torn down. It was just too much to keep in.

"The used several rounds of curcio on him." Harry croaked, his cool exterior finally cracking "How could they do that?"

"Greyback?" Harry nodded.

"We got married just a few weeks ago." He said and sat down with his head in his hands.

"Married?" Massin repeated astonished. The boy-who-lived; married and a father- to Fenrir Greyback of all people.

"Mhm. He is just a bit more than two months pregnant, and now I can't even tell if he will live through the night. They tortured him for two days before they just left him bleeding on the ground. These people are the ones I have trusted my life with, and the life of my family. They are supposed to be the good ones in this war, but I have never seen Voldemort torture children or anyone that is carrying a child. At least he tried to give me a clean death, while Dumbledore sent me to live with muggles I'm not even related to." Harry had lost it completely and Healer Massin thought it was best of the distraught teen to blow off some steam. He was also a therapist for children and teenagers, so it was only natural to let him do so.

"Did you know…? Of course you don't. Lily Potter stole me from my mother's arms just minutes after I was born. The reason Voldemort went after them at all was to retrieve me. Yep, here I am the second son of the high and mighty Lucius Malfoy, and I can't even stop to say hello to my father and brother in fear of Dumbledore targeting them for real."

"I think that you need to talk to someone professional about this…" said hesitantly, though in the back of his mind he desperately wanted to know.

"No. I do not need to talk to someone professional about this!" Harry snapped. "I need my husband and my child to live, and I know this sounds bloody childish but I need my mum to tell me that everything will be fine, preferably my dad too."

"though most of all…" Harry sighed, "I need to know everything that happened, so that I know who to kill."

:::End Flashback:::  
...


	17. Chapter 17

A/N; Hi everyone! Since I've been gone so long I updated three chapters in one go. Hope you dont mind ;p - that would e chapters 15, 16 and 17. I realised ch 15 was the wrong one, so i replaced it. sorry it took so long! but im back! Happy Caesarian Sunday everyone!

The healers had been working on Fenrir day and night. They had wanted to remove the child from his womb, but as Fenrir was only finished with two out of six months, the child was too young. A few hours ago he had been told that if they made it through the night, they'd be okay.

Harry thought that Healer Massin handled his breakdown quite well. His father had not stopped by to see them yet, but he was busy yelling at the board of healers and stopping his funds to support the hospital. Several pureblood families did them same, though they did not know exactly why, but if it made the usually stoic Lucius Malfoy throw a temper tantrum that lasted for two days straight it had to be something bad. It was ironic that St. Mugo's was supported almost entirely by dark pureblood families; the ones who were refused treatment.

Draco had returned from his 'rehab' stay at the Black Castle with Sirius to support his brother. He did know how it felt to almost loose a child, or rather not knowing if you had. Sirius had not been able to come, his clearing was still not due until a few days, but sent his love in the form of a picnic basket that would never be empty that followed with a note saying 'so you don't have to leave his side'.

The blond bombshell was lying on the bench next to him in a light slumber with Nicko on his chest. The little boy had refused to leave his daddy, and to be honest Harry was afraid to let him go. Draco had taken a shine to his nephew and Nicko seemed to like his uncle as well. Harry wondered how Lucius would take the news of a werewolf grandchild- a werewolv anything.

Severus had seen to the other members of the pack at Hogwarts, but they were mostly okay. They healed faster than humans and needed less food, but they needed some attention still.

Harry had made a short visit back to Hogwarts and given Remus a quick demonstration of his anger.

:::Flachback:::

Harry twisted and leaped for his former friends throat. He grabbed on tightly and squished until Remus was a deep shade of purple before he let go. He would not kill him, but he could make him wish he had. As Remus was about to slouch to the ground, Harry smashed his knee in his gut and kicked him clean in the face. Beckham would have been proud of that one.

"You were the only one who knew where this pack was hiding Moony!" Harry used his wolf name to show his dominance. Moony's claims of being human mattered little to him now. "You preach of the humanity in you, that makes you different from these monsters you claim them to be. You are worse then them all." He growled and kicked him again. Moony whimpered in pain and bared his neck in submission.

"Oh no you. Who the fuck do you think you are! Do you think you call sell out your pack mates…your 'brother' and not be punished?" He was circling Moony with a predatory grin. "You are a traitor. A blood traitor. I can't believe that someone I used to look upon as a father, a friend would attack my pack. My mate…"His breath hitched."…carrying, and now I…he is so torn up I cant even tell if he is alive. The best healers in the world can't tell me if he'll live through the night" Harry stared at Moony's bared neck and made a decision. He yanked Moony by his tawny blond hair and sank his fangs into the flesh of his neck and lapped up the blood that coarsed down his neck.

"Be grateful I wont kill you. You are mine now." He growled, flung the bleeding wolf to the ground and whipped the blood off his lips.

Hermione ran to Remus' side and cradled his head in her lap. "My god Harry!" she gasped, "How could you do that? They are just werewolves. They're murderers and they side with Voldemort"

"He betrayed me and his pack." Harry mumbled. "He's lucky to be alive." Nicko, who had not wanted to leave his father no matter what was once again holding on to the leg of Harry's trousers. He looked down at the his pup and ran his hand affectionately through his dark shiny locks "And the werewolves are not with the dark. They are under my command and they follow only me."

:::End Flashback:::

Madam Pomfrey had Remus emitted to St. Mugos for the injuries Harry had caused him. Apparently a werewolf's punishments from its Alpha could not be magically healed- not that they knew that, nor that Harry was Remus' Alpha. Hermione had managed to track him down, not that it was too hard. The entire floor had to be separated from the rest of the hospital because of all the reporters trying to get a glimpse of 'Harry Potter's son'. Little did he know that a certain beetle had made its way onto the floor. Because Hermione was known as one of his best friends the guards had let her in, but Harry promptly threw her back out.

:::Flashback:::

"But Harry…" Hermione whined. "I thought we were friends!"

"For the last fucking time: you have lost the privilege of calling me by my first name" Harry fumed. "And did you think I was that dumb I did not know of yours and Ron's little'plan' with Dumbledore? Remus got what was coming for him. Because of him…fuck I can't do this now. Just get the fuck out Granger."

"No." she said stubbornly. "I'm not going until you're coming with me. Remus wants to see you and the Headmaster wants you back at school."

"The next time Remus sees me will be when I am good and ready. School, can at the moment wait until I know what is happening with my family."

"We are your family Harry."

"My 'real' family, Granger, and if you're going to call me by my first name, something I don't appreciate, I'll curse you till you're in so much pain you can't hold your bladder." He said icily.

"I'm still not going!"

"Fine" Harry growled and grabbed her by the cuff of her neck and carried her like he would a misbehaving pup. Opening the door he was met with hundreds of flashing cameras. Baring his teeth at the cameras he growled at them and tossed Hermione into the crowd like she was nothing but a rag doll.

"Stay the fuck out this time Granger." He yelled. As he turned around one of the reporters could faintly hear him muttering; "Filthy mudblood."

:::End Falshback:::

"Harry!" Lucius powerful voice seemed to boom through the quiet halls, even though he did not yell. Harry sprang to his feet and flung himself into his father's arms.

"Draco told me what happened. Has the healers said anything?"

"Not really. Just that…" Harry choked on a sob. "…that if they make it though the night there might be a chance." Harry let his tears run free for the first time. Lucius noticed a growing wet patch on his chest, but he could not bring himself to care about his overly expensive robes. Tightening his arms around his youngest son he let his eyes drift to the small boy sleeping on his eldest son's chest. He was a good looking lad.

When Draco had told him that Harry had gotten married with a baby on the way and one adopted he had choked so hard on his tea he was a fine purple colour in his face. When he had been told he had married Fenrir Greyback he had simpley sat behind his desk waiting for the second half of the joke. After the initial shock had passed and he knew the details of the union he could calm down and enjoy the prospect of grandchild number 2- 3 by default.

There was a baby boom in the Malfoy family and Lucius couldn't be happier. Just the thought of the insistent tapering of tiny feet all over the Manor made him hum in delight, though there was always another side of a feeling. Underneath all the happiness, Lucius could not help but remember Draco's first years out of the womb. 'Hard times' didn't describe it.

"I want to see mum." He heard being mumbled into his chest. Lucius cocked a brow.

"Are you sure about that? If you do that you'll risk…"

"No." Harry interrupted. "I've had enough of this shit. I want my family and I want Dumbledore dead!" This was not really anything new to Lucius. His son had always hated the old man, but now, now it had blown out of proportion. The dark might just win this war after all.

"I'll arrange for you to meet with the inner circle tonight."

"Thank you daddy." Lucius could not help but smile. It had been so long since Draco called him daddy, but Harry…Logan, seemed to hold on to it from time to time.

Suddenly an alarm howled through the corridors. Healer popped up all around them and ran into Fenrir's room. Lucius pulled Harry out of the way to let them all pass. He felt his son grow heavy in his arms and almost drop to the floor. An inhuman strength seemed to fill him and he jumped to his feet, ripped himself out of his father's arms and darted to the closed door that his love was behind.

"Harry!" Lucius said and took a hold of his shoulder. "You son is scared." Harry turned to see Nicko shaking in Draco's arms.

"Nicko, I'm sorry." Harry sniffed and whipped the tears from his cheeks.

"Will papa be okay? Papa is always okay. He is strong, daddy, he won't die, will he?" Nicko asked in a small voice.

"Yes. You're right baby. Papa is always okay, and he will be okay this time too." Harry didn't know if he was trying to convince his son, or himself.

"He will be okay little brother." Draco said and offered a weak smile. Harry smiled back and gave Nicko a hug.

The minutes that ticked by seemed like hours to Harry and his pacing, although justified, was driving everyone mad.

"Logan…"Lucius started but was interrupted by the door opening and a healer stepping out. Harry rushed over to the exhausted looking woman.

"Are they…are they okay?" he asked. His voice was shaking.

"Your husband is okay, but…" the healer had heard of Harry's temper, by now it was legendary at the hospital, and he was exhausted and in an emotional turmoil beyond anything rational. She was in truth scared of him. "…he'll have to stay in bed for a very long period of time, preferably at least a month. He'll have to take it easy until the babies are born-"

"Babies?"

"Yes, you did know he was pregnant, right."

Harry nodded. "But is there more than one?"

"Well, you're having twins."

"Is…can I see him?" his tears had started rolling again; tears of exhaustion and happiness.

"He is very tired and he needs rest, but I think it will do him good." The healer said and opened the door for him.

The room was still filled to the brim with healers, but they knew better than to force the young man out. One of the healers approached Harry before he reached the bed.

"Mr. Potter…"

"Malfoy Lestrange." He muttered automatically, but the healer ignored it- thinking he was speaking of the ones that hurt his husband.

"We have made pictures and holograms for you and your husband of the twins."

"Thank you." Harry said distracted.

"I will let you go in a second, they are just cleaning up the...eh"

"Blood?"

"Yes, the blood. Do you wish to know the gender of your children?" the healer said in relief of that the saviour og the wizarding world wasn't having a diva moment. Harry just nodded numbly.

"It is a girl and a boy. I will leave their file for you. A magical barrier blocked them from any physical damage, but they are weaker than they should be, but they are out of any harm and are healthy otherwise. About you husband; he had much spell damage and a great deal of exterior injuries. The wounds and broken bones are fully healed, but the spell damage will use a few days to heal completely. He is weak and will spend the next week in bed, which is an order, but a month is recommended. The only time he is allowed to leave is to use the bathroom. He has no internal injuries and he is able to carry more children, and sex will also have to wait a week or two. As he heals faster that a normal wizard and I'm not familiar with their rate of healing I'd say a few a few days give or take will not harm. You will have to – eh –" The healer blushed. "- feel your way. He is very lucky to be alive."

"Yes, thank you. And he will stay in bed even if I have to restrain him, which I probably will." He said with a weak smile. His mate was alive and they were going to have twins. The leap from desperation to joy was so breathtaking he was on a natural high and a little bit dizzy. The healer continued to talk and Harry was listening closely.

The healers cleared the room and finally left him alone with his husband.

Fenrir Woke up from the potion included sleep and in seconds his cheeks were tear stained from crying.

"I'm sorry" He managed to croak out between the sobs that were wracking his body. Harry rushed to the bed and grabbed his mate's hand.

"It's not your fault love." Harry whispered.

"Yes…I- I should have had the hunters hunt on closer grounds."

"No, love if they had been there they would have been killed. The pack is being taken care of; they are okay. Nicko is just outside the door sleeping."

"I lost the baby didn't i? I'm sorry" He cried and buried himself in Harry's chest.

"No no no no love. The baby is fine, in fact, we're having twins." He said and kissed his love's hand. Fenrir teary sobbs halted and looked up at his husband in shock.

"Really?"

"Really." Harry said and sat down on the edge of he bed. "I'm going to serve their heads on silver platters to the Dark Lord. Somehow I'll make sure their heads are still alive to be tortured. They won't get away with it. I promise." Harry whispered into his hair. Fenrir barely suppressed the urge to laugh at the playful vengefulness in Harry's voice.

"Can you stay?" Fenrir asked and looked up at him with shiny dark eyes gleaming with both joy and pain.

"I'll stay for as long as I can. I have to go to a meeting tonight, but it's still only morning…" Harry kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt. He climbed onto the bed and let his mate settle between his legs with his head resting on his bare chest. Harry kissed his head and ran his fingers through his dark locks.  
Harry tightened his arms around his waist and sighed.

"I was so scared that I would loose them."

"I can't pretend to know how you feel. They are mine as well, but you carry them inside you. I…I can't really say how much I love you for that."

"What did the healers say? They haven't told me anything except…"

"You'll be completely fine with time. The injuries are healed, but the spell damage will take a few more days, and you should stay in bed for at least a week." Harry said. He deliberately avoided the obvious question.

"I meant if I could…conceive again- after the twins?"

"Yes, yeah, you can. They said we should wait a bit though, just in case, to let you rest when it is all over. They said that when the babies are born, you'll have to regain your good form so that carrying won't kill you- and I want to keep you for a very long time, so we'll wait a bit with a forth." This seemed to wake Fenrir up as he stirred in Harry's arms.

"But I don't want to-!" Harry tightened his grip on his mate, silently, but firmly telling him to lie back down.

"I know love, but we have also been given a ban from sex for a while, so there is really nothing you can do about it."

"But you can." Fenrir pouted

"And as your Dom your health is my responsibility, that, and because I love you, I want you to be fully healed after the borth before we even 'try' to have another cub."

"But…"

"No 'but's'. I have failed keeping you safe once, and it is not happening again. Which remind me, the pack is not going back to the Black forest until the war is over. You're all staying at Malfoy Manor for now." Fenrir huffed and wiggled deeper into Harry's embrace.

As the day went by they didn't talk much, but rather enjoyed each other's company and comforted each other in their grief and relief. They looked at their daughter's and son's pictures and holograms. It surprised them how human they looked. They could even count ten fingers and ten toes. Eventually sleep took them over and freed them from exhaustion and led them into a peaceful slumber.

Healer Grins dropped by to see how his patient was doing and was surprised to see two men in the hospital bed instead of one and a small boy nuzzled between them sucking his thumb. Sticking his head back out he was even more surprised to se Lucius Malfoy sleeping on the bench, 'a ~Malfoy~ on a ~bench~' with his son lying on his chest. The healer could not help but smile; it seemed like the Malfoy patriarch was not as frigid as he wanted the world to believe. He saved the image of father and son sleeping into his mental photo library for later reference.

It was really a shame that visiting hours were over, and now that his patient was no longer in any danger, they would have to leave.

"Mr. Malfoy." The healer said and shook Lucius' shoulder. Lucky for him, Lucius was not as a heavy sleeper as his son, not that Draco was a heavy sleeper either, but the wars had herded him to wake at even the lightest thing out of the ordinary.

"Hm? Yes?" He mumbled and opened a pair of foggy grey eyes. The healer had to catch his breath at the sight of those silver orbs. Oh, he envied Nacrissa for waking up to those eyes every morning. Well, he didn't know that Lucius and Nacrissa hadn't shared a bed in like - um… ever.

"Visiting hours are over by half a day Mr Malfoy, I'm afraid you have to leave." Lucius cast a tempus before he shook Draco from his comfortable slumber. How many years had it been since he fell asleep in his daddy's lap? He hadn't realised that he missed it until he was woken.

"Wha?" he mumbled and nuzzled into his fathers warm velvet clad chest. Lucius chuckled at his eldest antics.

"Draco. Visiting hour are over and we have a meeting in twenty minutes."

"Right. Leave it to you to call a meeting with that lot." He grumbled and freed himself of his father's robes.

"I'll go get Harry." he said and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Entering the sterile room he had to smile. His baby brother nuzzled up in bed with his husband and Nicko tucked in between them. It made him look forward to parenthood, though mostly he was scared out of his mind. Gently he shook Harry's shoulder.

"Harry? We've got to go. We're meeting the Dark Lord in twenty minutes."

"Right, right." Harry yawned and eased himself out of the bed. Fenrir wiggled just a bit, but didn't wake. Draco took Nicko and walked to the apparation point. Harry scribbled a note to his mate before he stalked after his brother.

…...


	18. Chapter 18

Harry was standing at the back of the dark robed crowd. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, but the thought of his mate lying wounded in bed set his nerves straight. The quick shower he had helped as well. It didn't really matter if a hospital was muggle or magical; the smell was horrible.

The room was not big, as only key members had been called. The stonewalls were draped with dark crimson velvet banners and other types of art. It looked positively scary.

The Dark Lord stepped forward. The first thing Harry noticed was that he looked nothing like the snaky monster he did three years ago. Now he looked like a good-looking man with inky black wavy hair, streaked with grey. He did not look his seventy-something years, but rather like he had just entered his fifties or late forties.

The Death Eaters made their usual reports; some were even about him. Harry had to hold back a snicker when Nott Jr. said that Dumbledore explained Harry's absence by a mysterious disease that would keep him in bed for another week, but he followed quickly up by that he had been sighted by a horde of reporters kicking Granger out of St. Mungo's and telling her to stay out. Obviously, Dumbledore's story didn't check out.

When Bellatrix stepped forward to make her report Harry's nerves went straight to hell, once again. His mum was standing just 50 feet away, and still it seemed so far away, yet closer than ever.

He took a quiet deep breath in an attempt of calming his beating heart. His magic reached out, automatically seeking out the werewolves. His magic had started calling all the werewolves to Britain, to the Black Forest. It was time for war.

There were about ten alphas in the room, and they all knew he was there, they could sense him. He had never met them; they were pack leaders from foreign territories. Harry could feel their acceptance as their Lord, and he knew they would follow his lead.

The news of the newly risen Werewolf Lord had spread quickly from pack to pack throughout Britain, then to Europe and on from there. They were relieved to have someone to look to once more, to unite them. In the past few years, Greyback had served as something close to that, he was a warlord, and the most powerful of them all, until now.

Harry had found out that he could communicate mentally with werewolves of a certain stand. It was not words, he was not that good, but feelings, impressions of what he wanted to say. Lucky for him, it worked. In this group, only one was of a higher stand, but it was enough. The others respected Scarline and they listened to him.

"Werewolves." The Dark Lord snapped. "Make your reports."

They all chatted through their practiced speeches, not once mentioning the attack on the Greyback Pack, or the rising of the new Lord. Finally it was Scarline's turn.

"I have no news from my pack, but I have news of a different kind." The Dark Lord hooked an elegant brow and nodded for him to continue. "The werewolves, all of us, will not be taking the mark, ever." A murmur seeped through the crowd, but before anyone could say anything, Scarline continued.

"The Werewolf Lord has claimed his throne. Our Lord was chosen by our Mother, the moon, as the only worthy. All will bow to him, or will suffer her wrath. Lord Voldemort, you have never felt the punishing rays of the moon, I assure you, rebirth is a tickling charm in comparison."

"I that so…" The Dark Lord said slowly, and very threateningly.

"Indeed. We cannot bow before you, but this is not the matters I was gifted to inform you about." The Dark Lords eyes narrowed to slits thinking that this had better be good.

"Firstly, the Greyback Pack was attacked and therefore they are unable to send a representative from the pack. Secondly… Our Lords mate was heavily injured during the attack, tortured beyond anything that curcios have ever done to anyone in this chamber."

"And this concerns me why?"

"Because his mate is Carrying, four months from term. Our Lord is angry, upset, confused, hurt and I don't have the emotional vocabulary to explain to you how he is faring. But it all comes down to one thing; he wants revenge, not just for his the danger his children, born and unborn were put in, but also for the suffering of his mother, amongst other things... He blames one person for all of this…" Scarline said and shivered in delight as the tension filled the room. Looking the Dark Lord directly in his crimson red eyes he smirked.

"Dumbledore."

Voldemort had expected Scarline to say his own name. He did after all offend many people. "Dumbledore?" he said lamely.

"Yes."

"Care to explain the details of his plan to dethrone the goat?"

"No, I will leave the floor to a man who will make his report on this matter."

"Actually," Lucius drawled and stepped out of the dark crowd. He pulled off his mask and let the fire allure his face. "I would like to tell a story."

"A Story?" one of the Death Eaters dumbly asked, completely forgetting he was standing in front of his Lord. Lucky for him, Voldemort was too distracted to care.

"A story about a boy we all know. You will find it strikingly different, yet similar to another story that has been fed to every child old enough to listed for the last sixteen years." He hummed dramatically. He sat down on the steps in front of the throne, and made himself comfortable. He sat on Voldemorts right side, so that he could still see him. This story was also for him, not just his son's mother. He prayed Bella would catch on early. His Lord would not know this tale, even though he was a large part of it. His memory consisted only of mere glimpses here and there. A decent obliviate indeed.

"Once upon a time a baby boy with inky black hair and startling green eyes was born. His mother was tired from the birth, though she had been lucky, only three hours…and seventeen minutes…" he sighed. How well he remembered that night.  
Lucius could hear Bella draw a sharp breath of shock.

'Damn that woman is quick!" he though before he continued his tale.

"Before the blood had dried on his body, he was stolen from his crib, and placed into another. The boy that was supposed to lie there was dead. Too early to smell death, don't you think?" He asked and hooked a brow.

"The pair who stole the child ran away, because the boys parents had powerful friends, and one year later, one of those friends took it upon himself to bring the boy home. When he arrived the kidnappers were already dead and the boy was sleeping in the corner. Before he could do anything he was imperioed to kill the child, but because the hatred of the killing curse was not his own, it reflected off the child and left him with nothing but a scar." He stretched out the last word, making sure everyone understood.

"The friend disappeared into thin air with no defences, and no memories." Voldemort leaned forward in interest. He knew that Malfoy was not dumb enough to spin him tales.

"The boy was left at the cold doorstep of his kidnappers sister on that fateful Old Hallows Eve. The sister was a seer, not a witch, but a pure seer. The future she could tell as good as any, but the past she knew. She knew." Lucius sighed.

"She held the boy for hours soaking up his memories from the day he was born til that very same night, and she was angry." He said with a growl, to emphasis her fury. "Unfortunate events hindered her of returning they boy to his rightful caregivers, so she decided to take care of him her self, along with her own son and her husband. The boy lived a good life, until he arrived at Hogwarts were he met his brother- yes, he knew, and Dumbldore. Muggles are not as dumb as you all thought. His father found himself shocked to be told that the son he had thought was dead had been raised by muggles. Oh, the dread!" Lucius mock whined and slapped a hand to his forehead in imitation of a fainting lady. His antics brought quite a few snickers from the crowd, but then he turned serious again.

"But these muggles were special. The seer, yes, but they all knew of magic and let the boy do magic and the seer even taught him what little she knew, which was above the average second year, wandless. His father was impressed and set his two sons to teach each other while at school, and it paid out well." He said faintly, his eyes glazing over at the memory.

"The years rolled by, you all know what happened, and suddenly the boy found himself in a strange position; married, one boy adopted and with twins on the way. He was happy, so happy." Lucius smiled, but then he turned serious. Draco who was well acquainted with his father's story telling abilities was not surprised by the empathy shown. "…but then a tragedy struck. His mate was attacked and the babes nearly died along with his mate. The boy turned to his father and simply said; "I've had enough..." For the first time in his life he cried in sorrow. He wanted his mother. Is that too much to ask of your father?"

"This is all very moving, Malfoy…" Lucius raised a hand too silence his Lord. Any other time he would not have dared to. The loss of his memories had left him a bit deranged and a tad bit unstable.

"The boy is known to you as The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Golden Boy, Harry Potter…" Lucius rolled his eyes and smirked that smirk that showed everyone that he knew something they didn't.

"I see him as a trouble maker and a Slytherin to boot. Never have I met someone as mischievous and cunning as this boy and his brother, but most of all I see him as my son. Logan Malfoy Lestrange." He said slowly. He rose to his feet and reached a hand towards were Harry was standing. "The floor is yours, Logan."


	19. Chapter 19

Harry stepped out in front of the Dark Lord, but didn't bow.  
Both the Death Eaters and Voldemort gasped when they saw the young man he had become. He was a splitting image of Lucius, but had certain traces of his mother, like his hair.

::Potter, or should I say Malfoy-Lestrange?::

::Harry will do. I might forget to answer if you call me by my true name.:: Voldemort chuckled.

::Yes. I know the feeling. You wish to join my ranks?::

::In a manner of speaking, yes.::

::Only in a manner?::

::I will command 96 % of your army, I think that I should have a bit of say in the things that happen.::

::You think so, do you…Well, I must agree to that.:: The Dark Lord chuckled. As always, he knew something. ::Let's let your mother join us.:: Bellatrix stepped forward and pulled off her mask. She walked straight up to Harry and traced the contours of his face with her hands.

"Logan…Is this really you?"

"Yes Mum." Harry said. It had taken quite a bit of effort to keep his voice from breaking. Bella threw herself in her long lost son's arms and held on to him with all her might. If Harry had not been as strong as he was his bones would have crunched and crumbled. He could feel the collar of his robes dampen with her tears.

"I n-never thought…I'd see you…-I"

"I know mum, and I'm sorry for not coming sooner, it just wasn't safe." He murmured into her hair. Another strong warm flow of magic brushed against him. Harry let go of his mother and stood face to shoulder with his Stepfather. Harry blinked and glanced up into those dark eyes. He smiled a crooked smile and wrapped his arms around Rudolphus.

"Hello Father." Rudolphus's breath hitched. He had not expected his heir to accept him so easily, but thank Merlin for monolith-sized gifts. A smile spread on Rudolphus' face and he returned the embrace whole-heartedly.

"Welcome home boy." He whispered into his hair.

"Thank you father." Harry said and looked up at Rudolphus. "It's good to finally be home."

…

Everyone had wanted to speak with him and welcome him to the Inner Circle, and pay their respects for the injuries suffered. After the celebration of their now secure victory in the war, Harry, his mother, Lucius, Rudolphus and Draco had met with the Dark Lord in his private study.

That is when he found out were he got his parsel abilities from. His mother was the Dark Lords daughter.

"You're joking!"

"No Logan, we're not joking. He is your grandfather." Bella said patiently. She could not blame him for being shocked. He had had a terrible day. Harry had fallen into deep thought. His mind had travelled back to the train ride to Hogwarts. Draco had thought that parsel was a…

"I thought the parsel abilities lay in the Black lines?" Harry quizzed.

"No." Voldemort chuckled. "I assure you; they do not."

Draco frowned. "But it does not come with the Malfoy line either." He didn't notice his father shallow breaths and guarded appearance.

"No, not that I know of" The Drak Lord replied, wondering what line of thought they were following.

"I realise that I got my abilities from you. I just can't grasp where the hell Draco got his from." Harry said, jacking a thumb at his brother.

"Draco speaks parsel?" Bella asked curiously and rearranged herself in the comfy chair.

"Yes. He's a natural, just as good as me, if not better. I always thought it came from Nacrissa, but…"

"…She doesn't understand it." Draco finished with another frown. "Where does it come from?" All eyes turned to Lucius. He sat with his back straight- Malfoy's do not slouch- and his chin turned away from the other occupants of the book filled study. The normally stoic icy grey orbs were shiny with unshed tears. Rudolphus, who was sitting in clear view of Lucius, did not miss that. His eyes darted to his Lord and narrowed in suspicion. He was not a Ravenclaw for nothing.

"Where does it come from father?" Draco pressed. Lucius blinked and tried to clear the tears form his eyes. As he did in everything, he succeeded.

"Not now, Draco" he snapped. He wasn't angry at his son, but he really didn't want to talk about it."

"Lucius." The Dark Lord said, "answer the question. We all want to know." Lucius ignored him, stood from his chair and headed to the door.

"Sit down Lucius." Voldemort snapped. The Malfoy patriarch raised his gaze to meet the red orbs of his Lord. Voldemort was taken aback by the intensity of the hurt in Lucius' eyes. He had to give it to the man for not letting it show in his features. Also, he could not help but wonder what could make the though and ice cold Lucius Malfoy so hurt, that it would still pain him to this day.

"I thank you for your hospitality, my Lord." The last bit was said with a venom that would have killed lesser men and women that the ones in the small study. "But I think I will call it a night, or morning as it is. Some of us have other duties that need our attention. Farewell." With that he left with his robes billowing in a manner that would have made Snape proud.


	20. Chapter 20

Draco was stalking through Malfoy Manor doing his best to hunt down his father. Any other day a house elf would have told him, but his very Slytherin father had ordered them not to tell him. His mother was - as usual - of no help. Draco could not help but dislike the woman. She was just such a whore, and she even had the guts to bring her lovers home. They even had breakfast with them in the mornings. He knew that his father had taken no lovers after he was born, he had told him so himself when he asked why he didn't, when his mother did it all the time. Draco didn't realise until now that his father never answered the actual question.

He had nearly given up when he heard the loud sound of a smashing bottle and an even louder string of curses. He tip toed into the dark hall, to the door the noise was coming from and laid his ear to the warm wood.

"Fuck!" his father yelled. "Answer the question Lucius." He mimicked Voldemort's stern, slightly deeper voice. "We'd all like to know." Another three hundred year old bottle of Odegon's firewhiskey smashed to a million pieces over the fireplace. The flames flared when the alcohol dripped down onto the glowing wood.

"Calm down Luc…" Severus' silky baritone flowed through the room.

"Calm down? Calm down! That is what you told me to do when the bastard left at three in the morning with a note saying " gone to get your son. Don't worry, won't be long." Lucius snapped. "A week later the world is celebrating his death!"

"Okay, don't calm down, just stop breaking things."

"I will break whatever the fuck I like!" he yelled back. Draco was still standing with his ear to the door, but his eyebrows had refastened themselves quite a bit higher up. He knew his father had quite of a knack for torture- he had turned it into an art form, but he had always thought of him to be a patient man.

"We were alright you know. When he was gone." Lucius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Draco became a good looking, happy and well-adjusted kid, Logan turned up. They're both getting married with children on the way. Everything was just great. I was even beginning to be able to fool myself to believe that I was over it."

'What the hell is he talking about?' Draco wondered. He could hear his father pacing back and forth, wearing out the old Persian carpets.

"Then! Then he has the 'nerve' to come back!" Yet another bottle went to its death without satisfying a single tongue. Draco could hear his father's voice beginning to crack.

"And he doesn't remember 'anything'" Draco dropped silently to his knees and peeked through the keyhole. His father had sat down with his back leaning on the marble frame of the massive fireplace with his head in his hands. Severus walked over to him and sat down in front of him. He stroked Lucius' hair away from his face and let the icy blond locks pool on his shoulders and down his back.

"Luc. One day he might be all right again, but until then, you must do what you can to protect your sons. If the world, Merlin, if anyone found out…"

"I know…but it's so hard seeing him like this." Severus tipped Lucius' chin up. Draco could barely hold back a gasp. His father was crying. His eyes were red and puffy around the edges, and the tears had left pink streaks on his cheeks.

"It will be alright Luc. I can't promise, but I have a good feeling about it." Draco could see Severus jerking in pain as his mark burned. Draco had yet to be marked. It would do no good if he was caught spying, and the mark would be a one-way ticket to Azkaban. The fact that Lucius' arm didn't flich slipped Draco's notice.

Glassy silver eyes stared wide-eyed up at his best friend. "Stay here. You are in no way fit to face him now." Severus said gently. Lucius just nodded and let his head fall back into his hands as Severus apparated away.

…

When Severus arrived the meeting had already started. They were in a smaller room this time, as only the Elites of the Inner Circle were in attendance.

"Since Malfoy saw it fit to not attend, this will be a shorter meeting than anticipated." The Dark Lord drawled. "I would like to know why it is that young Draco is a natural parsel tongue, yet neither the Back or Malfoy lines carry the abilities. Anyone?" He glanced around the room. His eyes settled on Severus.

"Severus. You are like a brother to him, you must know." Severus felt fury bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes."

"Please do share."

"If I may speak freely, my Lord?"

"Go ahead." Severus took a deep breath. Merlin, he had wanted to say this for so bloody long. Sixteen years.

"You are an idiotic, unsympathetic, and for once I can say unintelligent bastard!" He snapped icily. "Did it ever occur to you that Lucius had not told anyone about his son's abilities because it was simply for the best?" Voldemort said nothing and was joined by the Elite in shocked silence. "No? I thought not." Severus' eyes narrowed in anger.

"Did it ever cross your mind that you are not the only one your memory loss affects? Lucius was the one who held everything together while you were gone, most of us out of prison, and none of us executed as well and I promise you it wasn't easy on him, so you better get your head around the bend, because if you loose him, not only do you loose this war, you will loose him and everything he brings. The financial support, the spies in the ministry, the Minister himself is cradled in his hand. Who do you think Logan will follow, his father, who has been there for him from day one, or his grandfather, who has only tried to kill him a few times? Until Lucius is good and ready to talk, I suggest you keep your lips sealed." He finished. Good Merlin that felt good.

Voldemort stared wide-eyed at Severus, then glanced at his daughter for support. Well, he was the Dark Lord, but it felt good not to stand alone when in opposition.

Bellatrix hooked a manicured brow and folded her arms on her chest. "Sorry father, but I'm with Sev' on this one. Leave Luc alone until he is good and ready, or until you get your memories back. It's the best for everyone. There are innocents in this mess as well." Bellatrix, who still had her memory mostly intract remembered that her father and Lucius had been close, though she never knew the full depth of their relationship.

"You are telling 'me' that Lucius holds the key to my success?" his voice was void of any emotion.

Bellatrix nodded. The Dark Lord was not comfortable in this new position of helplessness. "What can I do to secure them?"

"Just leave him alone. That is what he needs. If he is further angered of upset, I fear that the Malfoy Firewhiskey cellar will be empty before nightfall." Severus said faintly. Voldemort scoffed at that. The Malfoy Firewhiskey cellar was vast. "Nonsense. No one can drink that much in a lifetime."

"If he drank it, at least the Manor would be spared the destructing effects of his temper. He is not a thirsty man, but the bottles fly from his hands in rage." Severus said in a thoughtful voice. Bella snickered. She remembered the tantrums he had thrown with fondness. It had been delightful to watch as long as she was not the target of its destruction, as her father had been more than once.

Voldemort flinched as a ray of images sped across his mind. It was images he had not seen before; Lucius was only wearing black trousers and a loose white linen shirt, and he was 'angry'. He could not hear the words he was shouting, but knew that they were directed at him, and they were personal, very personal. God he was beautiful in his rage.

"I remember his temper yes. It's not very pleasant to be in its way. Less than mine, even so." He tapped his chin with his index finger in deep thought and completely ignored the looks of astonishment from the rest of the Elite. "I think I will need a bit of –" he made face that resembled that of a child who had eaten a sour lemon "- help…." He said. "Severus, do you know of some one? I an afraid most of my contacts are long dead. I can't remember, but she…She never was one for magical flamboyance. I'm not sure of where she lives, but I'm sure you could find out in a heartbeat. If only I could remember…"


	21. Chapter 21

It was ten o'clock on a Sunday morning when Severus was once again strolling down yet another line of neatly manicured hedges and lawns that looked like they were cut out of a golf field. He spotted the cream coloured Volvo in front of number four Privet Drive. It hadn't been hard tracking down 'Penny Evans', Lily's sister. Even if the Dark Lord had not clearly remembered her, but there wer not many of her kind that did not appreciate magical flamboyance. He knew that she had married since she last met with the Dark Lord and that her name now was Dursley. It had been a while since he paid the Dursley's a visit. The last time it had been to check on 'Harry'.

He felt a bit bad for how he had treated the boy, but he realised that that the boy was smart enough to know that if he had treated him any differently, Dumbledore would have become suspicious. Now he was a Slytherin, by blood and sorting, it made everything easier when he didn't have to act 'all' the time.  
He did not look forward to seeing Penny again though. Too much history there…

With a sigh he knocked on the white door and rolled his eyes as he heard the thundering steps that had to belong to her husband. The door was torn open to reveal the largest man Severus had seen in a long time, since last he saw Hagrid.

"Hell- oh, it's one of you 'freaks'!" he sneered. "The boy isn't here 'freak'"

"Drop the act Vernon, I'm not here on behalf of Dumbledore, and I'm not here for Harry, or anything Harry related." The entire demeanour of the threatening man in front of him changed into a friendly middle-aged man with a smile on his face

"Petunia." He hollered up the stairs. "We've got visitors." With that he went back into the living room to watch the news.

Petunia had sensed Severus a mile away. There were few people with magic as dark as his, which was very lucky for her, because if she hadn't known he was coming she wouldn't have had time to gather her nerves, but even with a fifteen-minute pep talk she was still left breathless when she saw the black clad man in her hallway.

"Severus." She smiled and threw herself at him and squeezed him in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you. God, it's been…what? Eighteen years now?"

"Nineteen I believe it has been."

"So what happened? Is Harry okay?"

"Physically, yes, but his husband was attacked. The baby is fine, in fact they're having twins. Besides that, they're both okay." Penny gasped and the smile faded instantly from her face and was replaced by an expression of shock.

"Oh, and they adopted a boy named Nicko. I haven't met him yet, but Lucius says he is a terror when not asleep" Severus chuckled.

"How can you laugh Severus?" She sighed and leaned in for another hug, this time for comfort. "It could have been so much worse."

"But it wasn't and it's the only way to not feel the pain love of what could have happened." The silence that followed was comfortable like a warm duvè.

"I miss you." Penny's soft-spoken words broke the silence. Severus merely sighed and gave her a light squeeze.

"I know." I miss you too. Was left unsaid hangig in the air.

"When this war is over, do you think we will have another chance?" Penny asked.

"But what about your husband, your son?" Severus said and pulled away.

"My son is soon of age, and my husband will move on easily. We are nothing but friends. I've missed you so much it hurts. God knows how many years since I last saw your face, don't you dare deny me!"

"Who am I to say no to you." He replied and tipped up her chin to capture her lips in a soft. They clung to each other like their lives depended on it. Lightnings were shooting through every vein I their body and it made them shiver in arousal. This is what had always been missing with everyone else; the 'need'. Finally when they broke apart their lungs were aching for air.

"When this war is over, I promise, but tonight, we have work to do. The Dark Lord needs you."

"Mhm. What?"

"He lost his memory when he returned. He remembers nothing of the past thirty years."

"Oh dear." She gasped. "Poor Lucius, and he's been doing so well for himself."

"Yes, and Tom has only just discovered that Draco can speak parsel and he want to know where it came from."

"He remembers nothing?"

"Nope."

"How is Luc taking his return?"

"Badly. He was just recovering from it all. Keeping everyone out of prison and such, and now he came back. It's bitter sweet, but mostly bitter."

"I'll just tell Vernon I'll be gone for the day." She said and loosened herself from her former lovers embrace and skipped into the living room. A few minutes later she came back and snatched her red coat from the silent servant by the door.

"Let's go. It's thirty years worth of memories I've got to retrieve. It's going to take all day, and I want to spend the evening with you." She said and wrapped her arms around the black haired man's waist to feel his strong arms embrace her and the pull of apparation press her against his hard chest."

'This day has brought too much sorrow. This decade has brought too much pain. It is time for hedonism flow the streets again.' She though.

…

* * *

The restoration of the Dark Lords memories had taken the better part of seven hours and both Petunia and Tom were exhausted; one more than the other.

The Dark Lord was lying on the floor in his private chamber in emotional turmoil. He curled up as the sobs wracked his body until he had no tears left. Penny was sitting beside him with his head in her lat stroking his wavy black hair.

"Shhh. It will be all right in the end, you'll see. Lucius will forgive you."

"Why? Why should he? I just left, when he asked me not to, and got myself killed, just like he said I would. I should have waited."

"What's done is done, and-" she was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door. The door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Draco Malfoy.

"My Lord? Severus sent me up to- oomph!" Draco had his breath knocked out of him as the Dark Lord crashed into him. His eyes widened in shock as he was lifted up and swung around. The Dark Lord was 'hugging' him. The day was still full of surprises. When Penny came into view he raised a questioning brow at her while he returned the embrace, which was strangely comforting. Penny just shrugged her shoulders and flashed him a smile.

"Dragon. I remember the day you were born. Three weeks early; I could hold you in one hand." Tom held Draco's confused face in his hands and kissed his forehead. "Is your father still at home?"

"Yup." Draco croaked through the heavy fog of confusion and the flush of embarrassment. He couldn't believe the Dark Lord had seen him as a newborn babe. "He's still at home, but be ware of the whiskey bottles."

"Thank you lad" He said before he grabbed a fist of floo powder and disappeared in the green flames as he shouted his destination. Penny and Draco were left in the now silent room.

"What, by Merlin's beard, just happened? He 'hugged' me!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22; No Games?

Lucius was sitting in his study trying desperately to concentrate on the rapport one of his shopkeepers but he could not seem to focus. The meeting had gone on for three hours and he was down right ready to puke, not that his colossal hangover helped the least.

"- the book sales are rocketing sky high. 56 % in increase."

"Good." Lucius murmured. "Good." Mr. Peronis hooked a brow at his employer's disinterest. This was not like the perfectionist Lucius Malfoy he had gotten to know in the past ten years. Sure enough, at first he had to cope with an energetic five-year-old running around the Manor, but he would always be intent on his work. Even when the blond terror would crawl up in his lap and make the women in the meeting 'aaw' at the sweetness of it all, he would just place the boy in the crook of his arm, were he would fall asleep and continue as nothing happened.

The men's respect had also shot through the roof when they saw the care he handled his son with. When they had asked why his wife didn't take care of the child, one of the house elves that was serving tea had popped up and said the Nacrissa was not capable of taking care of a fully grown cat, and that he would rather leave the boy with Bellatrix Lestrange in Azkaban for a week than let him spend an hour alone with that woman. Perions had been to Azkaban once and his body shuddered at the mere thought.

"Are you all right Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit tired I presume." He said and rose from his chair.

"Your son is not bringing you any troubles?"

"No, they're both fine-" Perions' jaw dropped; Lucius had 'two' sons?

"What the fuck am I saying?" He sighed and stood up to pace the room once more. "Logan, my youngest, got married a month ago and his husband is pregnant. He almost lost the babies last night due to the injuries he got during the attack. They tortured him with Curcio for hours. Who the hell tortures a pregnant male?" he ranted. "Their risk of miscarriage is doubles as it is, and this was by the supposedly good guys- Order of the Phoenix- they're meant to protect us, not kill our children!" He yelled and threw an antique vase against the silk covered walls in rage.

"The Dark Lord has never done anything like this. At least he offers a painless death!"

"Oh Merlin. Why are you here? You should be at St. Mungo's!" Perions said, and there were hums of agreement coming from the rest of the table.

"They threw me out. Too many people, but Logan is there. Nicko is upstairs sleeping. Merlin, they even cursed a five-year-old boy. He had cuts, broken ribs and bruises all over the place. It's times like these I know I picked the right side." He sighed.

"You-Know-Who's side?" Lucius didn't say anything and leaned on the fireplace and breathed deeply. He heard the floo activate and automatically stepped away, but didn't pay any attention and therefore wasn't prepared when the Dark Lord stepped out and lashed onto his mouth in a soul-searing kiss. Lucius' eyes widened in shock, as the lips he had longed after for sixteen years finally met his own. Voldemort held a hand behind his neck while the other wrapped tightly around his waist and pulled him as close as they could get. Lucius' mind was screaming at him to break the kiss, but the effects of a decade and a half of celibacy broke loose. His body was simply on fire.

Voldemort backed them up against the table, completely oblivious of the people still sitting there, some of them his own men. When the kiss broke Lucius' knees gave out, but he was caught before he fell by strong arms around his waist.

"Don't play games with me. I can't take it right now." he pleaded as he clung to the dark haired man. His words were too low for everyone to hear but the ones closes to them caught every word.

"I'm not playing. I'm back. For real this time, all of me and I'm not leaving, I promise. No games."

"No games?" he asked silently.

"No games." Came resolute answer.

"Ahem." A tentative voice sounded further down the table. "We were having a meeting, so if you could-"

"Have you lost your mind? That's the Dark Lord you're talking to." Dolohov hissed. The already pale man lost he remaining colour in his face. Dolohov turned back to the couple at the head of the table with a short and courteous nod. "It's good to have you fully back, my Lord." He received a non-translatable and very cantankerous growl in return.

"Well, that answers your question of Mr. Malfoys loyalties."

"Shut your trap and jump in it." Voldemort snapped. His crimson eyes were darker than normal, with specks of deep green. The anger at their incommodious presence and his arousal showed clearly. The rest of the faces in the room went white and they all hurried out of the room.

When they were all outside, and the door closed behind them the Dark Lord pulled Lucius in of a bone-crushing hug. Tears started leaking from his eyes while he mumbled apologies between the kisses he spread out on every surface of skin he could find.

"'M sorry Luc. I'm sorry for leaving."

"But you can remember now?" Lucius sniffed.

"Yeah, everything. And I've got 500 more reasons to kill Dumbledore, but first I want you. Merlin, sixteen years."

"You think 'you' got it bad? You didn't have a body to feel the frustration of it!" The only answer he received was a deep kiss and the pull of apparation. As soon as they appeared in the closest bedroom their clothes disappeared in the flash of a spell. Tom laid Lucius down on his back on the heavy dark-blue satin sheets and spread soft buttery and hungry kisses on the milky skin of his long lost lover.

Sixteen years without kisses, without a warm body next to him in his bed. Sixteen years without his memory, without a body.

"Tom, please- I -we can cuddle later. I need you-" Tom smirked and lashed onto Luc's neck and hoisted a strong thigh up on his hip. Lucius caught the fingers stroking his cheek in his mouth and sucked them hard. Manicured digits played with his tongue before they retreated and slipped them one by one within the hot shelter that was purely Lucius.

Lucius arched his back at the pleasurable burn, finally. Tom pumped and wiggled his fingers patiently and paid special attention to the small button he cherished so much. They had used to have a Lover's Heartbeat. It was a spell that made the prostate throb in the same beat as the heart of his lover, but when he had lost his body the spell had been put in stasis. Before he got his memory back, he had wondered what that pulse had been, not that he had minded; it was bloody delicious.

"Merlin, you're so tight- like our first time." He said. "There…" Tom found the small spot he had been looking for and stroked both his lover's favourite spot and his prostate at the same time. Before he left, he could find them in two seconds flat. He was glad to see that he still had the touch. It only took a little while before Lucius was a quivering mass of goo or rather like running water in his hands. He gripped the bed sheets in a desperate need for something to hold on to.

"Ready?"

"Mhm." Luc nodded. His mind was too much of a mess to form a coherent sentence. Their lips met as their bodies melted together. Lucius could not remember that he had ever felt so full. Tom retreated slowly and sank back into the heated shelter, and let the pale soft thighs cradle his body. Luc could not hold back a most embarrassing mewl as the crown rubbed over his prostate.

Tom smiled at the sweet sound and rolled his hips again. He was awarded with yet another one of the most wonderful sounds he had ever heard. Never could he remember seeing Lucius so beautiful. His lips were red and full, and his cheeks were flushed a pale pink. The silvery blond hair had escaped its black velvet ribbon and was now spread out against the dark sheets. The baby fine strands had begun to curl up around the sides. He could remember playing with those locks whenever Lucius did not hide, or straighten them.

Their breaths came in heated puffs against damp skin. Even the warm air from their lungs felt cool and soothing on their burning skin.

Lucius marvelled in the feeling of Tom moving inside him and above him. He licked the beads of sweat that were rolling down the glistening tanned skin of the muscled arms holding him in a bruising tight grip. He could feel every vein of the hard erection stretched his silky insides. Merlin he had missed that. When he thought it couldn't get any better Tom moved one of Lucius' thighs to rest on his shoulder and increased his pace. Luc yelped at the deeper penetration and the shot of intense pleasure that accompanied it. He was sobbing openly, he felt so full.

The heated coil began to tighten in their bodies and their muscles moved on their own accord. Tom relished in the feel of hot tight walls surrounding him, the strong thighs that were clenching his body, and the nails that were buried in his shoulders. Completion came like a tsunami and destroyed everything in its wake. The sweaty bodies collapsed on the bed a ball of tangled limbs. Tom pulled the covers over them and curled himself around the love of his life.

Sixteen years their son had been missing a parent.

* * *

A floor below; the participants of the meeting could not help but smile. They had forgotten a silencing charm. Not only did they hear every moan and mewl, but also every apology and declaration of love.

Maybe the Dark Lord wasn't all that bad- if he could love…


	23. Chapter 23

Harry was sitting by Fenrir's bed when Draco entered. He had been there since he left the meeting at Slytherin Castle some eight or nine hours ago. His husband had been given a sedative because he just would not sit still for a second- he wanted his pack whom were all on their marry way to Malfoy Manor.

"Hey. How's it going?" Draco asked quietly. Harry turned and offered a tired smile. He could not bring himself to sleep while his mate was so vulnerable.

"They gave him a sleeping potion."

"Oh. He'll be all right."

"Yeah, I know. Have you spoken to dad about the-?"

"No, but I overheard him talking to Sev, though. He was pretty pissed- angry. He was smashing the Firewhiskey over the fireplace."

"Yikes. Something must have really pissed him off."

"Yeah. He kept saying that he – the Dark Lord- left in the middle of the night to get you, and only left a note saying he wouldn't be long." Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Then he said that we were okay, I grew up well adjusted, you turned up, then- he actually said this- had the 'nerve' to come back."

"I somehow find it hard to imagine what this is suggesting." Harry chuckled.

"I don't know. Some lady named Penny Evans turned up and worked his memory forth again."

"That's the woman I grew up with, Lily's sister. She's married now"

"Really? I saw her in a steaming lip lock with Sev just before I left."

"Well, I didn't say she was married happily."

"Really, you'd- no you didn't…?"

"Don't ask. Voldy's memory?" Harry chuckled and dragged the conversation back on track.

"Yeah." Draco shuddered "He just jumped off the ground and hugged me."

"Hugged you?" Harry parroted in astonishment.

"Mhm, then he kissed me on the forehead. He said he could remember that day I was born, three weeks early and I was small enough to fit in his hand."

"The parsel…? Do you think we both got it from him?"

"I don't know. Nacrissa isn't related to him, and I can't be Bellas, so then…Dad and the Dark Lord?" Draco slid down and sat on the floor in clomplete shock. "I know that's probably it, but that's just…"

"I know, but it makes sense. I mean, Dad is almost more in control of the Death Eaters than the Dark Lord is. They're loyal to him because of all that stuff after the first war."

"Yeah, and Dad seems to be able to anticipate his every move, everything he'll say."

"Come here?" Harry said.

"Why?"

"I want to try something, c'mon." Harry urged. Draco sighed and pulled himself up by the windowsill. He walked over to the side of the bed his brother was sat at and dumped down in a chair.

"What?" Harry whipped out his wand and aimed it at Draco. His older brother focused on the wand's tip, effectively crossing his eyes in a very comical manner. Harry giggled at his antics before he grew serious again.

"~Finite Incarnatium.~" He hissed. Draco felt a small tingling in his eyes and uncrossed them.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry didn't know if he should congratulate or offer his condolences and opted for conjuring a mirror instead. He held it up for his brother and waited for the final reaction.

"What am I supposed to be looking for?"

"Your eyes, bone-head!" he muttered and smacked him. Draco huffed leaned closer to the mirror, and staring back at him were two emerald green orbs.

"Holy shite!"

"You can say that again. Now you have a brother and a sister. You do realise how weird this is right. I'm both your brother and your nephew. Should I start calling you uncle Coco?" Harry teased.

"Shut up you prat!" Draco chuckled. He didn't know why he was laughing; it was not really funny at all. On the other hand, he should have realised a long time ago.

"When can Fenrir leave here?" He asked, looking for a way to change the subject.

"In a few days, but he has to stay in bed for at least week, at a minimum."

"We've got to go back to school tonight- in twenty minutes actually- so I think dad…eh- will gather the rest of the pack bring them to Malfoy Manor."

"Okay. He won't wake for a few hours yet so-?"

"Home, and hope dad and- what the hell should I call him?"

"Father?"

"But I call dad that in public."

"You'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Well, as I said, let's go home and hope that they are finished with their reunion."

"Aye, we can pray. I may not be a stranger to sex, but he is still dad, and the thought is just a tad bit disturbing. Especially with my granddad,- stepdad -" Harry stopped and blinked, "-this is weird." he said matter of factly.

"I know, but we still have to be sure." Draco retorted faintly and headed for the door.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter... 23, was it? Or 24. Lets say 24.

Lucius lay on his side with Tom spooning behind him. He hadn't felt this warm and comfortable - so at peace - in years. His head lay on his returning lovers arm with their hands joined. Tom sighed contently and rubbed Lucius' lower stomach lovingly.

"Luc?" he asked quietly

"Hm?"

"Have you been okay while I was gone?" Lucius stiffened and tried o turn around, but with strong arms around his waist and a painful sting accompanied by exhausted muscles kept him still.

"Not really." He said and buried his nose in Tom's arm. "I missed you. I just couldn't believe that you were dead and there was nothing I wanted more than go looking for you. I had Draco, and I couldn't drag him aimlessly around the world, so I busied myself with keeping everyone as safe as I could. Most of the richer members just needed someone to vouch for them, but many needed a lot of help. I got most off the hook completely, and the few that went to Azkaban were supposed to be Kissed, but no one were in the end."

Tom gave Lucius a light squeeze- it was all he had the energy to do. "I'm sorry." He mumbled against his lovers shoulder. "I just want to make it up to you."

"Are you really back? You're really not playing with me?" Lucius choked.

"No, I'm not playing with you. I'm really back, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not even leaving you to shower by yourself ever again."

"Good." He said with a slight pout, even though Tom couldn't see, he could hear it. "That is all I need, but I don't know about Draco…" he sighed. "He's been through so much lately."

"I know. You told me about the accident." He murmured against Lucius' shoulder.

"I only told you half of it." Lucius sighed "Draco is expecting."

"What! Why? HOW?" Lucius raised a sarcastic brow at his lover. "I'm pretty sure you know the 'how', but for the rest. Draco has been having an exclusive, but also secret relationship with Sirius Black. They really do love each other Tom, but it's hard for them when they are on different sides in the war, especially when there is a baby on the way."

"Hm. It seems like both my son and my grandson is getting married before me. Not fair." He smiled, but then he grew serious. "Sirius Black is a dangerous man Luc, and he is no more a light wizard than I am. I think that he is only on the light side because he think that Harry is."

"And why do you assume that?" Lucius asked curiously. Tom smirked. "I know young Mister Black rather well, in fact; he was my very best assassin in the first war. Recruited in his fifth year he was. A merciless killer; he enjoyed the hunt like no other I've ever seen." They were both so busy digesting the information that they didn't notice the two figures in the door.

"I just want to know-" Came a quiet voice from the door. Both Tom and Lucius' heads snapped up to meet two pairs of emerald green eyes. "-is he my father, Dad?"

Lucius nodded numbly at his eldest son, but didn't say anything.

"Draco…." Tom began, but sin son just shook his head. A pang of fear shot thought his chest. Did his son reject him?

"We can talk later, we've got to go back to Hogwarts. Don't worry. I know why you didn't tell me – kind of." He sighed. "We're already late…."

"Of course Draco." Lucius said. Tom tightened his grip around his waist and pulled him I little bit closer. Harry winked and flashed a mischievous grin at the two, which caused twin blushes in the dark sheeted bed. Draco smiled at the possessive gesture and said his goodbyes. The brothers made their way to the study floo, and shouted out their destination.

Awaiting their arrival sat Dumbledore with a frown on his face.

"Care to explain where you have been?" he asked politely.

"Not really no." Harry replied in an equally polite manner.

"The manner of your visit?"

"Family."

"Life threatening -I hope- as you left in the middle of class, and came back to molest a teacher before you once again fled." He turned to Draco "Mr. Malfoy, you just…ran away. Why?"

"Family, Professor."

"Ah. All about family." He said thoughtfully "You wouldn't happen to run into Sirius while you were away? He returned this morning, though reluctant to reveal where he spent his time."

"I am not one to burst the bubble, sir."

"I see. Well, I do have a different matter to address." He said and folded his hands on the desk. "In light of Mr. Malfoy- Dracos- pregnancy, and engagement, and Harry's- Logan- I'll stick with Harry- marriage and the upcoming child-" He said peering over his glasses. Harry did not bother to correct him. "You will be sharing your own private dorms. They are by the Ravenclaw Tower. Your entrance is the portrait of Rowena. I trust you know were it is?"

"Yes, Headmaster. We will be on our way then." Harry said and snatched Draco's hand just as the moving staircases started spinning, leaving an seething Headmaster in their wake.

Dumbledore rubbed his forehead and sighed. He needed to regain control of that run-amock-youth, but more importantly, his vaults.

The moment the stair stopped spinning Harry jumped out and stated walking only to find that Draco was not beside him. Slightly confused he spun around only to see his brother bended over with his head between his knees.

"You okay Draco?"

"Just nauseous." He replied and straightened up. Harry smirked at Draco's flushed cheeks and chuckled. "You look like you've just been fucked." Draco just scowled at him and marched past. Still chuckling Harry caught up with the pregnant teen.

"So, your father is the Dark Lord and your fianceé is an assassin. How do you feel?"

"Like I finally fit into the family." Draco growled, and then he smiled. "but at least we don't have to worry about what he will say about us being dark."

"Yeah. I was so relieved I became strangely high."

"Know the feeling. Like you've had too much oxygen."

"Yeah."

The rooms were big enough for two, with a kitchen and bathroom and a fireplace. It was not floo connected, but Harry could fix that easily.

Though, Harry and Draco sharing rooms did not do anything to help reduce the rumours. Now that most knew that Draco was pregnant – Ron Weasley had spilled the beans the second he got home from the Order meeting - they all thought that it was him Harry had married, and the engagement ring on Draco's hand only intensified those rumours. Sometimes it infuriated Harry that people didn't use their brains. How could Draco be his 'chosen' if he was already married and Draco still engaged? Ravenclaw's were stupid.

Breakfast had been a boring affair until the Prophet arrived, priding the headlines.

"HARRY POTTER; UNCOVERING THE LIFE OF A MARRIED MAN."

Rita Skeeter is proud to present to you news you have never heard before – once again. It is now commonly known that Harry Potter (17) is happily married with a six year old son, with twins on the way. The identity of our saviour's husband is yet to be uncovered, but I assure you, I am working relentlessly on it.

My greatest shock while in the hospital wing where Mr. Potter was temporarily resident due to his husbands mortal injuries, was when Lord Lucius Malfoy (34) himself marched through the sterilized doors or St. Mungo's embracing our saviour like a son.

My honed skills as a razor journalist were my only tools that had at my disposal as managed I managed to uncover that Harry Potter is in fact Lucius Malfoy's secret love child, and he is still in contact with his lover. This was disclosed as Mr. Potter or should I say Logan Malfoy, said the following; "I want to see my mum."

The resemblance between the three Malfoy men is striking. Closer observations show that they are like drops of water, disregarding colouring.

Further more, it seems like the older Malfoy heir, Draco (17) is engaged and is expecting a child of his own. The information was disclosed when Draco was injured in a Quidditch match. Who is the secret suitor?

Dear readers, is it not endearing?

Stay tuned, I will report back with more news of Harry Potter's a.k.a. Logan Malfoy's mysterious husband, Draco Malfoy's equally mysterious fiancé, and Lucius' Malfoy's very secret lover(s)

The chaos it created was beautiful. The Slytherins had no other words for it, but the three others houses were in turmoil. The Gryffindors had a Malfoy in their midst for six years with out knowing. The Gryffindors were in uproar, The Hufflepuffs were confused, and the Ravenclaws were cooking up new theories on who Harry had married and who was the father of Draco's baby.

Remus was still no were to be seen, which was no surprise, but the new DADA teacher had still to be introduced. Harry was very excited about it. Whoever it was, he, or she, would be more of a challenge than Lupin was. Oh, well, they wouldn't have DADA in another two days so they would just have to wait.

A/N; Do any of you know of stories where Lucius is the submissive partner? Pairing doesnt really matter! Thank you!


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25 The New DADA Teacher

The Dark Lord was in a right mood.

"Logan Malfoy's mysterious husband, Draco Malfoy's equally mysterious fiancé, and Lucius' Malfoy's very secret lover(s)… What the hell?! How did she get this information? I though you said the entire floor was closed off?"

"It was." Lucius mumbled from under the covers. He was tired and was gazing lazily on Tom as he paced back and forth in their temporary bedroom. He had just showered and his black messy hair was still dripping. Lucius would drool if he weren't so damn exhausted. "Her animagus is a beetle." He finally said. Tom spun around.

"That's how she's been able to sneak around?!"

"Think so yes."

"We can use her. She can speed up this process of getting to the Final Battle, or killing Dumbledore as it is much quicker. We can have it done by Christmas. She loves a good scandal, and a good love story, anything that will sell. We'll sell."

Lucius saw a dangerous glint in his lover's eyes. He barely got to draw his breath before Tom pounced on him.

.

On the other side of the country, Rita Skeeter was a very happy witch. She had bumped into one pf Lucius Malfoy's business partners and weaselled a few amazing sentences out of him, of course she had some help.

She found Paul Gigglehoff sitting in a café warming his hands on a cup on steaming hot tea. A little truth potion in his tea loosened his tight-lipped façade, and a few sources at Howarts. Yes, her nest article was going to cause some stirs.

"HAVE THE LORD AND LADY MALFOY EVER SHARED A BED?" prided the headlines, Thursday morning.

"Lucius Malfoy's lover is now identified as a man. Information from my informant at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry tell me that Draco Malfoy's eyes has changed colour, from the signature Malfoy silver grey, to the easily recognisable Avada-green. This raises new question of the nature of the marriage of the Lord and Lady of this fine pureblood dynasty." Blaise read out loud. "The man identified as Lord Malfoy's long time lover was tall with black messy hair. He was first observed when he bursted out of the floo during a business meeting, hoisted the astonished Lord Malfoy onto the table and engaged in a passionate kiss that had the blond aristocrat gasping for air. My informant says "he was scary, plain and simple scary. He could give that Dark Lord a run for his money." Another source said that it seemed like they had not seen each other for years. He – the lover – threw them out of the office then proceeded to apparate to another room, though of no use as they forgot silencing charms. I was told they could hear, and I quote; "Every promise and every declaration of love and devotion." Blaise finished.

"What the hell is she playing at?" he questioned.

"I don't and i think it will be best to leave it to father to sort out." Draco sighed and struggled to get up from the too soft sofa.

"We have DADA now, right?" He asked his dark skinned friend.

"Yeah. We've got to hurry." Blaize said as he gave Draco a hand.

.

Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins ere all lined up outside the DADA classroom, waiting to be let in. The Gryffindors were noisy and had no problems picking on the small blonde boy that was Draco Malfoy, revelling in the fact that Harry Potter or Logan Malfoy-Lestrange as he went by these days was off somewhere on private business.

"I knew purebloods were incestual but damn, I didn't know they were fucking their own siblings." Dean Thomas sneered, not noticing that the classroom door had opened.

Draco tried to ignore the spiteful comments, but they were getting to him when his brother was not there to keep his mind off them. Harry was so lucky. Draco did not know how he managed to hold everything together including himself.

The Gryffingdors shoved past him, pressing him into the hard and cold stonewall. The baby didn't like it much as it kicked hard against the offending surface. Draco whimpered quietly at the sudden pain. Blaise wrapped a strong arm around his waist to keep him from falling.

"You okay mate?"

"Yeah. I think so. Baby kicked." He smiled weakly. Together they walked into the classroom and moved to sit down at the seats near the back, as everything else was already taken when Pansy waved them to sit with her in the middle. Draco was grateful for the consideration his friend showed him, even though they had not spoken in a while.

"Five points – " A dark voice said angrily. They could not hear where the voice was coming from, or whom it belonged to because of the echo in the room. " – From Dean Thomas for disrespectful behaviour against a fellow student…

The Gryffindors laughed and one shouted, "It was worth it!"

"-and Sixty points for causing stress thus endangering the life of an innocent." That shut them up. Draco could hear the evil smirk in the voice and shivered "five points from each Gryffindor for lack of respect of a fellow student and of my classroom." A man dropped down from the roof beams and turned to the class with a wicked smirk. " five points to Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson for assisting said student."

"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts." Sirius Black purred.

…


	26. Chapter 26

"Why don't you all put your books away and just listen closely. I find it curious that while you have been learning 'ridiculous' spells and tons of theory none of you have been taught how to avoid getting in line of a 'dark' spell."

Sirius walked between the desks, purposefully staying behind the students were they could not see him, or rather see him staring at his fiancé.

"What do you mean Sirius?" Hermione spoke up.

"That will be Professor Black to you miss Granger. I have put up with your…attitude for my godsons sake, but I suddenly find the need to please your authorities lacking." Hermione turned crimson.

"I'm sorry Professor Black, but what do you mean with 'avoid getting in line of a 'dark' spell'?"

"Just that miss Granger. Who is it that usually spew out dark spells like the rest of you do meaningless words? Anyone?" Hermione's hand shot in the air.

"Yes?"

"Death Eaters!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed. "I would like an answer that has not been copied off Dumbledore's hand book!"

"Purebloods!" Dean Thomas said and Sirius smiled.

"Yes, purebloods. Why is that?"

"Because they're all Death Eaters!" Dean hissed.

"I'll have you know that only thirty per cent of Death Eaters are pure blood and that the Dark Lord himself is halfblood." Sirius said in a bore tone. "If you're going to spew prejudice and propaganda, you can clam it shut!"

"Purebloods –" Draco said "because they have extensive training and have magic that is strong enough to wield it, whereas muggleborns tend to unleash the spell with out being able to control the effects it causes, resulting in a hit and miss practice and unintended victims."

"Finally someone with a decent head on their shoulders." Sirius sighed.

"Magic is magic!" Hermione hissed

"We have had this conversation before miss Granger." Sirius said tiredly. "As I said before mr. Weasley, would you repeat, please."

"Magic is inherited and grows stronger with each generations. Pureblood children tend to hide the true strength because of the ministry program of splitting magical cores." He said quietly.

"Good. What does the splitting of magical cores do? Mr. Weasley."

"It removes half of your magical strength. It get contained and injected into squib-born children from squib parents, who otherwise would not have enough magic to levitate a pencil."

"That is a good thing!" Hermione screeched. "They have found a way to share magic with those less fortunate!"

"Magic is not money, miss Granger! It is the life force of a child." He turned to face the class. "Removing it breaks down the immune system and shortens the life span of the average magical child. It is murder."

"It is sharing the benefits!"

"The average lifespan of a wizard is about a hundred and fifty years." Sirius said calmly, seemingly ignoring the annoying witch at the front. "Mr. Longbottom here - " he said and squeezed Neville's shoulder "is going to die before he is fifty, unless the squib-born or "muggle-born holding his magic dies before he does, so his magic can return to it's rightful host."

"What about halfbloods?"

"When a halfblood is conceived the foreign magic in the mother's or father's body will transfer to the child, making it magically strong, but since the magic is foreign in a young body they usually don't grow up."

"But Potter is a halfblood. He is as strong as you know who and he does not seem to be dying!"

"Harry, is pureblood. He was kidnapped by the Potters on the day of his birth from his real parents; Mr Malfoy and…well, not my secret to tell."

The final bell rug loudly but no one moved a muscle. "We will talk more of this next time." Sirius said loudly. "And maybe Gryffindor can start earning their points back." Turning to hide the smirk on his lips "Mr. Malfoy, if you would stay behind?"

The moment the door closed Sirius scooped Draco into his arms and kissed him soundly.

"I missed you"

Harry shot out of the floo on the third floor in St. Mungo's, landing soundly on his arse. He could never get that right.  
Stalking up to the receptionist he scowled. It was the same cow that had the nerve to throw him out the last time he had come and made a tiff because they would not let him see Fenrir because he was a dangerous werewolf who could harm their saviour.

"Remus Lupin. Which floor and which room." He growled impatiently.

"He is a dangerous werewolf Mr. Potter. It would be irrespos-"

"We talked about this last time. I do not want, nor need your permission to speak to Lupin." The receptionist scowled and tapped the screen in front of her.

"Third floor, room 316." Harry cocked a brow at her. "-and two guards outside the door." She sighed. Harry flashed her an ironic smile and sprang up the stairs. Approaching the room in which Lupin was lying he spotted the two Aurors outside his door. Tonks and Kain.

"Wotcher Dora!" Harry smiled.

"Harry! How are you cousin?"

"Great actually. Came to see dear Remus about some tail wagging and such." He said brightly. Tonks smile disappeared like it had never been there at all.

"Harry, he did what he had to – " she sighed and changed the colour of her hair. "You would have done the same, you know-"

"Nothing!" Harry hissed. "I would not have given up a safe location, one where my family was currently occupying, when the only ones capable of protecting themselves against Aurors and wizards are out hunting. There were only children there Tonks, and their mothers. My own son was attacked – and he is but a toddler. Your colleagues used several rounds of crucious on a pregnant male, slashed his stomach open and didn't feed him for three days!" Tonks paled at Harry's words. She had not been at the raid, but she had heard her friends say it had been great fun.

Harry advanced on her and put his hands on either side or her head. "That is what they did to my husband, and it is Lupin's fault. Though I have already kicked the shit out of him for his actions and banished him from the pack, they stole Fenrir's consort rings - and I want them back!" Tonks just gulped, knowing that stealing consort rings was a severe crime in the wizarding world both becauses they were valuable om their own and because they were symbols of power. She lowered the wards surrounding the room. Harry smirked and walked through the broad door.

"Hello Remus." He purred.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	27. Chapter 27

"Harry, he did what he had to – " she sighed and changed the colour of her hair. "You would have done the same, you know-"

"Nothing!" Harry hissed. "I would not have given up a safe location, one where my family was currently occupying, when the only ones capable of protecting themselves against Aurors and wizards are out hunting. There were only children there Tonks, and their mothers. My own son was attacked – and he is but a toddler. Your colleagues used several rounds of crucious on a pregnant male, slashed his stomach open and didn't feed him for three days!" Tonks paled at Harry's words. She had not been at the raid, but she had heard her friends say it had been great fun.

Harry advanced on her and put his hands on either side or her head. "That is what they did to my husband, and it is Lupin's fault. Though I have already kicked the shit out of him for his actions and banished him from the pack, they stole Fenrir's consort rings - and I want them back!" Tonks just gulped, knowing that stealing consort rings was a severe crime in the wizarding world both becauses they were valuable om their own and because they were symbols of power. She lowered the wards surrounding the room. Harry smirked and walked through the broad door.

"Hello Remus." He purred.

Remus lost the small amount of colour he had regained when he saw Harry's tall form in the doorway.

"H-Harry." He stammered, baring his throat automatically. Harry just arched a brow. Remus bit his lip and lowered his gaze.

"My Lord." He said quietly.

"Now that I have calmed down sufficiently to be in your presence there are a few things I need to know."

Remus just nodded in submission. "I will answer anything I can."

"You will answer anything I ask."

"My Lord, I am bound by an Unbreakable Vow that I was forced to take, but I will answer anything I can, even if it costs me my life."

"Who took he consort rings?"

"Dumbledore. He keeps them in his desk, left drawer."

"Good. Now why did you betray their location?"

"Veritaserum, a whole bottle."

"Why didn't you warn them?"

"The Vow denied me any opportunity before the attack." He said. Remus was almost on the verge of tears. "The lesson we had, was all I could do. I sensed the rise of a Lord during the summer, and I knew it was you." He choked.

"But you said…"

"Dumbledore was keeping a close eye on my lessons, to make sure I did not find any loopholes"

Harry was standing by the window, staring at the busy street below. Witches and wizards going on with their everyday lives. He ran what Remus had said through his head, nut found no traces of deceit. He seemed to be telling him the truth, but should he take the chance? Could he risk sending Remus back to Hogwarts and hoping that he was not drugged again?

"I believe you." He said softly. "And you are not going back to Hogwarts." He ignored the confused sound coming from his godfathers best friend and continued as if he had not been interrupted. "You will reside at Malfoy Manor with the rest of the pack. You will not approach Fenrir or even speak to him unless you are approached or spoken to. Stay away from Nicko unless you have specific permission from either Fenrir or myself." He turned around only to see Remus' broken spirit shining though and lighting up his face. "This is for your own protection Moony, just encase something happens." Harry said and walked up to the bed.

He took out his wand and vanished Remus' hospital gown. Gently he picked up one hand a licked the broken fingers, then

Watching it heal. He proceeded to take each finger into his mouth and when he was finished, he continued with the other hand.

Remus gasped softly at the feel of Harry's tongue on his neck. He could feel veins healing and the skin knitting together under the hot muscle.

Relief from the pain flooded his body as Harry peeled away bandages and licked the wounds closed. Harry loved the taste of blood on his tongue, but too soon there was nothing left and all the open wounds were closed.

Harry rested his chin on the bed, deep in thought. "Stay here for a while, until the doctors clears you. Don't tell them how I healed you though…" Remus nodded. He was still a bit sore, but it no longer hut.

Harry pushed himself up from the bed and left. He didn't know what to feel. He was so tired. So tired of being angry and so tired of fighting. So fucking tired of having his family picked on and so unbelievingly sick of having Dumbledore snapping at his heels!

Shaking his head to clear his mind he stepped out of the room, greeting Tonks, who ran in to check on Remus. He could hear her startled gasp as she saw the lack of injury.


End file.
